Lets Start Over Again
by HBIC-Skysplits
Summary: Rachel and Quinn in New York, stranger to each other but just in a snapped of a camera their life started to change. Change that they didn't know yet, until they realized it… but it's too late. Quinn can't remember her but will her heart remember Rachel Berry?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have to re-upload this because I make it longer as you can see guys. Give me a chance and read this and tell me if you guys liked it or not? Enjoy.**

**Story of Us readers i'll be back writing that on April okay? sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the things mentioned here. Names used are purely coincident and I don't own them also. **

**Chapter 1: Picture Perfect**

"Where are you?!" Rachel said as she took her sit in a bench in the middle of time square holding her phone talking to her boyfriend on the other line.

"I'm so sorry Rach… my—uhh—my car isn't starting I'm so—"said a guy in the other line.

"Just stop talking already Finn and pick me up here… I told you to just take the train!"

"Rach sorry I'm on my way now… I—"but even before Finn had finished his sentence Rachel cut the line and sit on the bench, her hand leaning on it for her balance as she shift uncomfortably.

Not in a-so-far-distance was an irritated short haired blonde girl who is trying to have a good view of the Square. Quinn Fabray, a junior Dramatic Literature student at New York University**.** She needed an inspiration now for this homework in her Photography class entitled by her professor to be "New York, New York", not a dwarf-ish girl sitting uncomfortably near in her masterpiece.

She angled her camera more to capture some folks around the busy streets and slightly move the camera a bit to her right for her not to capture the brunette girl in this shot. As she pushed the button to capture her perfectly angled frame, the brunette girl shift again to her seat and accidentally include her on the shot taken by now annoyed Quinn Fabray.

"Ughh! Seriously?!" Quinn muttered in her camera as she view her newly captured photo. "It's almost perfect… almost!" and she stood up let her camera hang in her neck as she walk approaching the girl in bench.

"What?!" Rachel said looking at the blonde girl who just appeared next to her looking annoyed as she examine the other girl's face.

"Excuse me?! But I'm doing my assignment here okay?" Quinn pointed on the restaurant she was in a minute ago "I was in that restaurant for two hours just to get a perfect lighting, a perfect ambiance and perfect number of folks around THIS spot…"

"And why is that includes me?!" Rachel stood up and put her hands on her hips as she stood almost tip toed to scare the tall blonde girl.

"You just ruined the view—" Quinn pause a second and examine Rachel's height "—dwarf!"

"Hmff!" Rachel huffed as she heard the blonde's remark. "Excuse me?! But the last time I check, blonde-girl-I'm-doing-my-assignment-here is not the owner of Time Square… so if you excuse yourself you can go now and—"

"Rach!" Rachel heard from a distance signaling that Finn is already there, thank the gods of New York that her boyfriend came on fucking time before she lose herself in this arrogant blonde. "I'm sorry I'm late" said Finn giving a bouquet of flowers to her girl and place a sloppy kiss in her cheek. "Who is she? A new friend?" looking in Quinn's direction.

"No Finn lets go" Rachel said dragging Finn away.

Quinn left standing and just rolled her eyes on the couple as she made a deep breath and calm herself instantly. She made her way again to the restaurant and take pictures on now somewhat a boring view for her.

**XxXxX**

Quinn made her way to her dorm and saw that the door is slightly open, she rushed inside as she saw her mother and her step-sister inside.

"Hey Quinnie!" Judy greeted her and giving her the tightest hugs ever!

"Hey mom…" said Quinn as she felt her foot touch the ground again "Why you and Britt are here?"

"We just wanted to see you… right Britt?" looking at the other blonde girl with a long blonde hair, she's sitting in front of Quinn's small fridge.

"Can I have your twixies Q?" said Brittany.

"Oh suuure" Quinn answered still confuse.

When Quinn was still two years old her douche father left them to be with a tattooed drunk whore. But not for long her mom found a decent man in the body of Robert Pierce, a widowed man who owned an also two year old baby girl. That's how it all happened.

"But mom, seriously? Why are you here?" said Quinn as take her sit on the couch.

"Well I just wanted to remind you that you'll spend your Christmas break in LA okay? You and your sister " Judy motioned to the girls.

"Yes mom!" the two girls answered in unison.

Though Brittany is not studying on college, in her young age she's already a dance instructor on a small studio in New York. She owns an apartment—paid by her dad, Robert, like Quinn's dorm and her tuition fees also—she likes the man so much for her mom that she didn't have anything against Robert… at all!

"—and Britt? I wanted to meet this famous Santana Lopez you keep saying to me okay?" Judy said.

"Oh mom you just don't—" Quinn said, she knows Santana, she knows her best friend so fucking much!

"Q, you're being mean to S… she's lovely y'know"

"Yea, lovely…" said Quinn cutting off the conversation. "But mom… before Britt and I made our way to LA—"

"—with San" said Brittany correcting Quinn.

"With Satan… We're just going to the LGBT youth gathering okay?"

"Hmm… still wanted to see Ashley in there Quinnie?"

"Shut it mom…NO!" Quinn said.

"Whatever you say honey…"

That's the time Quinn will turn red. She heard an 'aww' from Brittany and immediately fades when she glared at her sister.

"My babies are the best thing in the world… I love you both" and Judy sit beside Quinn on the couch and offer a space to Brittany that the blonde take the chance and sit on it.

"I love you too mom" Brittany said as she returned the hug and an 'eww' was heard from Quinn but her mother pat her back hard that she was forced to say "Love you more mom" that she really like to say anyway.

**XxXxX**

"If its not a bouncy Rachel Berry then a frustrated Rachel Berry it is? Spill it!" Kurt said to her roommate as the girl entered the room. Kurt is her best friends since they were still in the embryo as they've remember. They take same majors in Juilliard and join in same club.

"Your brother is a jerk" said Rachel as she sits beside Kurt on the couch. The boy was watching E! news and spread on the couch as if he owns the house by himself.

"Well I knew that—what did he do this time? Besides being late on dates and giving stupid reasons" said Kurt knowingly.

"Well he just came late again and give stupid reason again and—"

"Ruined the whole date… uhhhh… Rach I'm so sorry about him, he's just really y'know intellectually challenged sometimes"

"I knew that—it's just sometimes he just really cant you know"

"Uhmm make you feel special? It will come a time Rach, just look at me and Blaine… we fight a lot, but we're still together for a couple of months now… just like you and Finn we're all separated by our Uni but there's always a time for each other right?"

"Right"

Its almost 7pm and they still haven't take their dinner so they just ordered some Chinese and watch 'Funny Girl' as if they never watch it before. They watched funny girl more than the times they take a breath their whole life. Seriously they're not a Streisand fan. they're Streisand worshippers!

"uhh… so Rach what are your plans for the break? I mean your dads are coming over right?"

"Yes… I still don't know Kurt, you?"

"Well your awesome dads just invite me and Blaine to the LGBT youth gathering!" Kurt almost squealed saying it to Rachel, the boy is filled with excitement as she imagine himself and Blaine together where everybody is like them and will accept them.

"Really? That's great… maybe Finn and I just gonna have dinner here before you all came back"

"Yes! Perfect!"

"I hope so… ugh!"

"Why? Finn again?"

"No its just this arrogant girl from earlier in the fountain Kurt…"

"Wh—what happened? You looked pretty upset"

"Well in my three years in staying here in New York, My kingdom, our Kingdom Kurt… this girl just shouted at me and called me dwarf in Time Square! Kurt! Time Square! You know how degrading it is?"

"Looks like Finn isn't the only one causing a grumpy Rachel Berry" Kurt teased and Rachel huff in her way to her bedroom.

"Shut up… Good night Kurtsie!"

"Good night Dwarf!"

"You're mean!" and Rachel called this a day.

**XxXxX**

Santana and Quinn are on their way to the gym. Santana is Quinn's best friend who's luckily to be her sister's girlfriend—YAY!—who is crazy enough to pass Quinn's criteria for being an awesome friend.

"Shut up!" Quinn shouted as they walk on the grounds of NYU.

"I'm not started talking yet fabgay!"

"But you're voice over is so fucking loud that it gross me out big time Satan! And for your information your smile almost rips off your fucking mouth!"

"Bitter much huh? Just be happy with me Q! Haven't laid that good for a long time!"

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!"

"As if I didn't know you want to tap this too" and that signal another war between the two as Santana's hair was a messed they hear someone calling them from a distance.

"Quinn! Santana!" a very exhausted Blaine Anderson came into view. As the small guy reach the two he saw Quinn and Santana's hair was just a total messed though it looked okay on Quinn's short blonde hair it look horrible on Santana's. "Eww guys what the fuck happened to you?"

"Shut it hobbit or I'll ends you!"

"Rude" says Quinn as she fixed her hair and wave at some girls they just passed by.

For a lesbian girl in NYU Quinn is the hottest… just after Santana who won't allow this "Fuckery" if Quinn came first on the list. Never will there be someone hotter than Santana Lopez while she's still breathing.

"Okay Q stop that… you keep dating girls but no one really pass to have a second date with you or just tap their asses on the first date for fucks sake—what the hell is wrong with you? I mean you dated Kristen right? She's pretty hot" says Santana checking a blonde girl's ass on their way to the NYU's gymnasium.

"Stop San or I'll tell Britt you're checking other's ass besides hers" and Santana stops. Pretty easy eh?

"Whipped" Blaine whispered but Santana heard it but didn't kill the guy right away because that much is true. "But Q seriously you need to move on from Ashley y'know… she changed class just to move on from you and you got to do what's right too"

"I just… I don't know, its so… hard?"

"Let her go"

Quinn take a couple of deep breaths just to calm her system down. Everytime they'll talk about Ashley her heart is like gonna jump off from her chest. Ashley kissing another guy is too much to see that almost break everything on her, thank the folks that she can call friend and family for the support. Even it just takes Santana, Brittany and Blaine a night to get the crap out of Ashley and her 'boyfriend'. Using Quinn for a leap up to the Social ladder is a wrong move. Thanks to Blaine that called Brittany before they can reach that 'bitch-whore-slut-wannabe' dorm room.

**XxXxX**

The three settled on their sit as they wait for the other's to come. NYU students will host the upcoming LGBT Youth gathering so they're kinda busy.

"So Bowties… when are we going to meet this guy? Kurt?"

"My name is Blaine, satan… well I'm glad that you guys will be able to meet him in weeks! We're both going to the gathering… we're together for like four months now and I want you to meet him"

"Blah blah blah… god you talk a lot hobbit!" Santana said dismissing the now daydreaming Blaine "Q? What's the matter?"

"Nothing… its just, Professor Dolby lectured on me after class that he's not impressed of my assignment this time… its just I got him impressed with my work being my professor for a year consistently then this happen"

"Yea… well what happened to you works though?"

"It's just I didn't have that much of inspiration to take pictures last week… also there's someone who's horrible enough to ruin the scenery…"

"ohhh? Is she smoking?"

"You're such a pig!"

Santana is that really good at picking fights with Quinn but before they even started one again the others come in their view.

"Hey" said the girl with a long black hair, Kristen, the girl that dated Quinn before, following her is four more boys who are seniors in the university.

"Hey" the three answered back.

"So today we're just going to settle things here about performances for the night, and that goes for every NYU member of LGBT. I know you three can sing and play instruments so we're living you three performance for the night and the official band will cover everything… of course we're taking performance from guests and visitors but to make sure just be ready" said a guy with a curly blonde hair, Nathan, he's the president of the NYU chapter of LGBT also the theater club in the university. He's on his senior year now and a very active college student.

"Got it!" says Blaine who is a newly recruit.

"Noted everything" said Quinn "But Nate, can we invite friends outside to accompany us?"

"This is an Open event, anyone who wants to come? Can come" Nathan said as he motion comically.

"Wanky" Santana said while piling her nails

"Shut up san" said Quinn to Santana and shifts her gaze to the seniors "Sorry about that"

"S'okay Q" said the black haired girl, Kristen, giving Quinn a wink that made Santana raised a brow.

"uhh yea I think so… we better go now san and I still have Shakespeare's Contemporaries class in an hour we better get off" Quinn said to the seniors and look at Blaine "Are you heading back to Tisch? Or not"

"I will, I better join you two now"

"Okay I'll end this now… see you Friday night guys!" says Nate enthusiastically.

**XxXxX**

Later that afternoon Quinn and Santana went to the Pink Petals, it's Mrs. Puckerman's flower shop near the University.

"Hi Jennifer!" greeted Quinn as the bell rings as she and Santana walked in the flower shop.

"Hi Quinn! Hi Santana! Have a sit ladies, Puck just got off to deliver something, he'll back in few"

"Thanks!" said Quinn.

"Jen can you pick me some sweet flowers for Brittany tomorrow night? I'll pick it up 6pm tomorrow" Santana said as she walk around examining the flowers.

"Okay… No problem Santana! I have something in mind that she'll surely like" said Jennifer taking notes of the time Santana will pick it up.

"I know you do" Santana said. She looked at Quinn's direction "Q? by the way who's your date tomorrow night?"

"What?" Quinn said confused and Jennifer just smile on this playful young ladies.

"Your date, who's your date?" and Quinn blushed on Santana's question.

"I—Kristen, I talked to her last Monday to be my date and she—she said yes!" Quinn said quiet embarrassed.

"Woah wait the fuck up? You mean Kristen? Kristen Reed the senior?" Quinn just nod and smiling "So that answers the winky thing? Okay now I got it. Are you going all the way? I mean its your second date with her Q, oh god that's… paradise" Santana said as she drag herself down the couch.

"Your such a pig… but yea I don't know, I mean I kinda like her"

"Kinda? You're crazy!"

"Hey woman I'm done with—Oh? Q? san! What are you two doing here?" Puck said as he open the door wearing a pink cap and a pink polo shirt.

"Hey Puck, looking badass as fuck eh?" Santana said to Puck in a teasing tone.

"Yea, yea whatever" removing the cap "So 'sup?"

"Well do you have something scheduled tomorrow night? We're planning to get you play as our lead guitarist tomorrow"

"No I'm free, sure anything for you ladies" said Puck giving the two a wink "What's up tomorrow night anyway?"

"Well LGB T had this gathering y'know and this time NYU will be the host and its open for anyone"

"Great… Hot lesbians here I come!" Puck said.

"Noah!" Jennifer said.

"I'm just joking mom!" Puck shouted and looks at Quinn and Santana and mouthed 'no I'm not' and the girls just shook their head. Puck is Quinn's childhood best friend that also became friends with Santana because of Quinn. Puck dropped out on college in his senior year two years ago and never planned on coming back.

**XxXxX**

Friday afternoon and Kurt is getting ready for the gathering tonight, his first ever party in New York with LGBT, though Kurt joined the Pride parade last year he didn't even had a chance to hang out with others and that time he still haven't met Blaine.

On the other side of the room was Rachel's room, she's getting ready for her date with Finn. Her dad and daddy missed the plane for today so maybe they can get the first flight tomorrow.

_Ding dong_

The doorbell ring from outside both Rachel and Kurt run to the door expecting maybe it was Finn or Blaine.

Rachel opened the door and revealed a smiling Blaine Anderson's face with a dozen of red roses for Kurt.

"Hey Blaine" greeted Rachel and make way for Blaine to come in, hug Kurt and kissed his boyfriend.

"Hey Rach? Are you coming with us?" Blaine said.

"Not really, I'm just waiting for Finn so we can have some dinner"

"That's so cute" said Blaine patting Rachel's back. But in the girls head she's cursing her boyfriend to hurry the hell now. She opened her cell phone and send a quick text message to Finn.

_You're late –R_

Soon enough she receive a reply from Finn.

_Rach I'm so sorry –F_

_Rach? –F_

_Hey? –F_

Finn sent three more text from Rachel but hasn't got any from the girl.

"Rach? We're going okay? I'm sorry we cant wait for Finn anymore to say goodbye, have a nice night okay? I'm sorry" Kurt said to Rachel as he placed a kiss on the girl's cheek

"He's just excited to meet my friends" said Blaine playfully

"I second that!" Kurt shouts and let out a giggle. Kurt opened the door and stopped when he heard Rachel called him.

"Kurt do you mind if I join you guys? I think Finn will not make it tonight" Rachel said teary eyed.

"Aww Rach its okay, we don't mind at all—the more the merrier right? Since your dads can't come you'll have their passes!" the boy said excitedly. Kurt hold Rachel's hand and drag her outside as his other hand was on Blaine's. "Its time to meet some NYU students!" and Rachel was happy.

**XxXxX**

On Quinn's apartment Santana and Brittany were relaxing on the couch as they wait for Puck, they'll use Puck's minivan to get to the party and of course Puck with the flowers of her ladies' dates.

"I think its him" said Quinn as she glanced one last look on her hair and gussy up one last time. "Lets go"

Brittany immediately stood up but its Santana who rushed outside to get the bouquet of flowers for Brittany.

"Aww San, this is so sweet… thank you" and Brittany place the flowers on Quinn's counter and made her way outside again. As they all settle inside Puck look at the girls and check them all.

"Okay ladies buckle up! Puckasaurus will rock that Party!"

On their way to the university Quinn is texting Kristen that they're on their way while B and S were cuddled on the back, or more than cuddling.

Quinn get out of the van first holding the flowers to Kristen.

"Hope you like it" said Quinn as she smile adorably to the girl.

"I loved it" said Kristen.

Not from a distance, Blaine's car park on the lot and Rachel get out of the car first, feeling the cold wind makes her feel relax and forget about Finn. Rachel scans the place and yes, she saw gay couples around as the people starting to pile up. She saw two guys holding hands walking towards the gymnasium and now a Mohawk guy just get out of a pink minivan, followed by a Latina and a Blonde girl wrapped in her arms and another couple with a short blonde hair giving flowers to a beautiful girl with a long black hair.

_Wait, that girl looks familiar I think I saw her somewhere—_

But Rachel's thoughts were cut by Blaine's voice.

"San!" Blaine shouted from her back.

And she saw that the Latina looked at their direction considering that the girl was 'Sam?' 'San?' she haven't heard clearly.

Blaine drags Kurt to the group of people's direction and Rachel followed the two.

"Santana, this is Kurt my boyfriend and his friend Rachel" and he looked at the two "Kurt, Rach… this is Santana a friend of mine"

"Hello Santana" said Kurt offering his hand that the Latina politely pick when she felt that Brittany gonna slap her if she didn't.

"Hey" Rachel said shyly.

"Well hobbit this hot girl here is Brittany my girlfriend and unfortunately she's Quinn's sister and Noah Puckerman my friend and Quinn's" said the Latina. Kurt became uneasy because of the Latina's remark to his boyfriend.

"Hey Brittany, hey Noah!" said Blaine and Brittany gave him a tight hug and Puck just nod at him. "Where's Quinn anyway?"

"Well maybe banging Kristen? What more can you expect?" Santana said.

"San! I think she already headed inside with her date—we better get inside the people are starting to come" Brittany said.

"Right!" Santana said as she drags Brittany with her.

"Hell yeah!" Puck said as he followed the girls and giving dirty look at the girls she saw.

Blaine, Kurt and Rachel followed the three.

"Why are you letting her call you hobbit? What even on earth is that?!" Kurt said as he shouts at Blaine's ear.

"Its Santana, expect every worst remarks from her—let's go more people to meet inside" and the night is just getting to start.

The group took the eight seat table from the back of the gymnasium; the other two is for Quinn and Kristen. The six of them settled down Rachel is sitting beside Kurt who had Blaine on his left, and Brittany who had Santana on her right. Puck was sitting in front of them with the two vacant sit on his side.

"Hey Quinn! Here asshole!" Santana shouts as she saw Quinn and Kristen towards their direction.

"Hey guys!" Quinn greeted the others. Kurt's mouth dropped as he saw Quinn, she's really beautiful and thinks that Blaine's description of the girl was an understatement. Puck drooled over Kristen. "Kristen will join you guys now, keep her away from Puck okay?" Quinn said giving a wink to them "I'm just going to help Nate backstage, be back when I'm done" and walk away again.

Kurt looked at Rachel who isn't moving at that moment. "Rach? Rach! What wrong?"

**XxXxX**

**AN: okay so what you guys think? Let me know. BTW I need a beta reader for this story as you can see I'm not good on grammar and everything, anyone interested just PM me guys. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoa guys haven't been updated for so long so now here's another chapter. This contains songs and stuff so be good. I still don't have a beta reader so I guess y'all give me some considerations about my grammars and spellings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any stuff in here. Also the songs used are not mine. Errors are mine.**

**Chapter 2: Is this a thing?**

Kurt looked at Rachel who isn't moving at that moment. "Rach? Rach! What wrong?"

"Kurt its—wait, you texted him didn't you?" Rachel said to Kurt as she closed her phone.

"I'm so sorry Rach but I just feel the need of texting him. I just want you two to settle whatever it is happening to you two" Kurt is right, she needs to settle whatever going on with Finn. "I mean you can stand now and face him outside though—" Kurt said then chuckles "—you don't want him to freeze and be a giant snowman outside didn't you?"

"Right, I'll be back in few" Rachel said as she hurried herself outside and he saw Finn on the parking lot keeping himself warm from his breath. "Finn!"

The boy walk towards her and gave her a bouquet of flowers that looks like its been smashed on a rock ten times.

"Sorry it's a bit screwed up, I just ran on my way here cause the snow causing traffic and—" Finn was cut off his words when Rachel lift her body and kiss Finn on the lips.

"Its okay Finn, Its sweet" Rachel said and the guy gave her the biggest dopey smile ever and walk inside.

Finn pulled a sit from the next table and brings it on theirs. He sit next to Rachel and drape his long arms on Rachel's shoulders.

The place went silent as they hear the sound of the mic.

"Sorry 'bout that… Good evening Ladies and gentlemen! We are all gathered here today for our annual LGBTQ Christmas gathering; I'm Nathan Jenner current Leader of the NYU Chapter" the place applauded at Nate's remarks "Hottest blonde gay you've all ever seen on your life!" and whistles was heard all over the place "Just kidding" and 'ooh' and 'aww' was heard. "Let's get this party started!" and he leave the stage.

As Nate leaves the stage it was replaced by Quinn, Santana, Puck and Blaine. The place started to roar as they saw the four. Let's fucking face it they're hot as a band.

Santana grabs the microphone stand and drag it on the stage's center and put her mic on the stand. Quinn settles on the drums on the back and sets up the microphone near her mouth. Puck fix the electric guitar on him as he tune the chords and Blaine stand on the side as he sets up the keyboard.

"As much as we wants that attention we needs to gets started singing now" Santana said and the place started laughing "No seriously guys we needs to start, here we go—this one's for you Britts" Quinn count 1, 2, 3 using her drums sticks.

**[Santana=Italics;**

**Quinn=Bold; **

**Blaine=Italic+Bold; **

**Second voice=In parentheses]**

_Blue eyes, a smile like the top of the sun_

_Bright face, mistakes never looked this way_

_Cos I wrote your name on this page_

_And it's been there ever since,_

_Lately I've been dancing in my sleep_

Santana looking through Brittany's eyes as the blonde gave back the affection gave by her girlfriend. Santana just love her, like really love her.

_Cos our love is a sweet summer song_

**(Sweet summer song)**

_Its better when you sing along_

_I wanna hear that song on the radio,_

_So turn it up, __**turn turn it up,**_

_I'll follow you just tell me where to go,_

_Just let me know, oh let me know…_

**Let me know,**

**Let me know,**

**Oh Let me know…**

_**I see your eyes in every city light,**_

_**They smile at me so bright,**_

_**And I still have every snapshot in my mind,**_

**Cos you took my hand, **

**Wrote your name in the sand**

**And it's been there ever since,**

**And lately I've been dancing in my sleep.**

The crowd roar as Quinn sings the part as she drums with the rhythm of the song. Kristen stood up and blow a kiss on Quinn's direction and the blonde winks at her. The crowd goes wild as Quinn winks. Yep, just like that.

_Cos our love is a sweet summer song_

**(Sweet summer song)**

_Its better when you sing along_

_I wanna hear that song on the radio,_

_So turn it up, __**turn turn it up,**_

_I'll follow you just tell me where to go,_

_Just let me know, oh let me know…_

**Let me know,**

**Let me know,**

**Oh Let me know…**

Santana removes the microphone from the stand and stood up on the center as she belt out the bridge of the song.

_And when the summer's gone,_

_And every picture fades to grey,_

_I'll remember you _

_When I hear our song on the radio…_

The place was filled by whistle from the both girls and boys on the room.

_I wanna hear that song on the radio,_

_So turn it up, __**turn turn it up,**_

_I'll follow you just tell me where to go,_

_Just let me know, oh let me know…_

**Let me know,**

**Let me know,**

**Oh Let me know…**

_I wanna hear that song on the radio,_

_So turn it up, turn turn it up,_

_I'll follow you just tell me where to go,_

_Just let me know, oh let me know…_

_Let me know,_

_Let me know,_

_Oh Let me know…_

As Santana ends the song she raised her microphone and pointed towards Brittany who was very proud of her girlfriend and her sister on the stage. They all applauded as Puck strum the last note of the song.

"Thank you everybody, looks like y'all enjoyed our threesome here on stage!" Santana said and there are whistles and 'yes!' from the audience, Santana also hears Quinn says 'San shut up!' on her back but she wont mind her best friend right now all she wants is to 'Gets her sweet lady kisses on with Britts'

On the table where the other settles, Kristen cant stop laughing on what Santana's doing because she thinks that Quinn is so cute when she always gets embarrassed by Santana. While Kurt was busy having a staring contest with Blaine he moves closer to Rachel's.

"Rach…" Kurt said in Rachel's ear without losing a contact with Blaine's eyes "—they sounds good right? I didn't expect this kind of humiliation in my ego but they're really good."

"Hard to admit Kurt but I agree on you… plus they all look good on that stage"

"Agreed, this Puck on the stage so masculine just… H-O-T, HOT!" Kurt's eyes widened same as Rachel's and they look with each other.

"What?" Rachel said.

"OMG! Don't tell Blaine I just said that"

"Okay!"

The two was cut off by Quinn's voice.

"Okay… ugh guys I think Santana just left us three on stage, sorry 'bout that… Gay hormones calling—who would've decline that?" the place started to laugh again. Quinn walk to the center stage with Puck on her side, as Puck grabs an acoustic guitar on the side. "So I guess we all need to carry on right?" Blaine left the stage and made his way to Kurt. "I'm here with a friend Mr. Noah Puckerman—" Puck elbowed Quinn on the arms cause he didn't want to be introduced by that "—Yeah yeah, well I'm with Puck here to sing with me" and Puck waves to the crowd and the gays started to whistle "This one's for you K" Kristen blushed on her seat and Rachel cant help but look at Kristen and the other girls in the room who somewhat Quinn dated before goes 'aww' and some just really shout don't care if it rips their throat off. "Oh you're all here ladies—" and Quinn just boost the crowd again "—here we go"

**[Quinn=Bold;**

**Puck=Italics;**

**Quinn+Puck=Bold+Italic]**

**All I knew this morning when I woke**

**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**

**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

**In the back of my mind making me feel like**

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

A curly haired guy goes up on stage and wipes Puck's sweat, the security take the guy out of the stage before he even rape Puck on that very stage.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

Puck winks on the audience; he knows how to please these guys… really.

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

**Taking flight, making me feel like**

Quinn's gaze are on Kristen but she saw that the girl loses the contact to her to answer her phone, Quinn nods as Kristen exit and her gaze goes to a brunette in the same table. _"She looks familiar" _Quinn thought

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh_

**And meet me there tonight**

**And let me know that it's not all in my mind…**

As Quinn sang the last part of that verse her mind was so confuse about this girl, even the brunette girl didn't lose the contact. It just when a tall guy behind her kiss the girl and Quinn just look on the crowd again.

**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**

**I just wanna know you know you know you**

_**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**All I know is we said "Hello"**_

_**So dust off your highest hopes**_

_**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**_

_**All I know is the new found grace**_

_**All my days I know your face**_

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Quinn ended and the place was a fucking messed now, loud cheers from the audience and Nate gets on the stage again.

"I know, I know… look like everybody enjoyed that performances. We're going to cut the performances now from NYU students its time for the guests to sing!"

**XxXxXxX**

On the audience Santana and Brittany having their time with each other same thing as Blaine and Kurt and Puck on the next table with two girls in his arms, Finn and Rachel are cuddling with each other while someone from Fordham University started to perform. Kristen was on the other table socializing with other and Quinn is nowhere in sight.

"Hey hot stuff" someone from the back said on Finn and Rachel. The guys trace his fingers on Finn's arms and shoulder that made Finn stand up and slightly threw Rachel from her sit.

"Dude what the fuck?" Finn said.

"Whoa whoa big daddy hang on… nothing happened yet calm yo tits down" said the other guy.

But before the guy start to say something Finn's fist land on the guys face.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted as she start to drag Finn outside didn't want to start a commotion inside. Kurt apologizes to the two guys the Finn attacked.

"Finn! Hey! Look at me!" Rachel said as she run after Finn now "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Rach we're going! I cant stand this anymore! That place right there was just a fucking messed! We're not supposed to hang out with these guys because they're all gay! and I'm not gay and that goes to you too!" Finn said as she points on the entrance of the hall.

"Pardon me Finn! You stop right there! Have you forgotten that your brother is gay! And he's inside! My fathers' are gay! Don't talk like that infront of me Finn! Take it back!"

"I wont! He's not my brother! He's my step brother! I don't have a gay brother! You know what? If you're not going I will! I'm fucking done with those fags inside! Lets go!"

"Go away!"

"What?"

"I said GO AWAY Finn!"

"So you'll stay here?!"

"YES! I'll stay with these fags Finn! I will! Go….away!"

"But—"

"Just fucking go!"

"Fine! You want this? You stay! I'm going!" and Finn walks away as Rachel falls in the cold hard ground.

Rachel is crying so hard, sure she looks a messed and her make up all over her face.

"Here… You okay?" Rachel heard someone and didn't bother to look up and just accepts the handkerchief to wipe her face. A strong hand grabs her by the arm and lifts her up to guide her on a nearest bench. It's cold, but warmer than the ground she was on earlier.

When she felt that her face was kind of okay she looks up and saw a familiar face.

"I knew it" Quinn said as she takes her sit beside the girl.

"What?" said Rachel in confusion?

"You're the girl in Time Square last week… remember me? blonde-girl-I'm-doing-my-assignment-here? Yes? No?" Quinn said playfully.

"Oh! Yes! That's why you look familiar!" Rachel said clapping her hand in excitement.

"Yeah, you too… I saw you from the crowd earlier and i—I cant stop thinking where I saw you and now I knew it"

"Well this is kinda awkward… last time you saw me I'm all messed up, and now you saw me the same thing" Rachel said as she tuck her hair on the other side of her shoulder.

"Well atleast right now I'm calmed down" Rachel chuckles and Quinn find it cute "I saw you with that guy again… is he your boyfriend? If you don't mind"

"Well yes… we just had a misunderstanding that's why, but he's a sweet guy" Rachel said giving the handkerchief back to Quinn.

"You can keep it, a fan just gave that to me after I perform so basically that's not mine."

"A fan… looks like I'm talking to a Superstar here" Rachel said and chuckles

"Nahhh… I'm not really into attention or something though; I just wanted to perform and sing, guilty pleasure I can call"

"Hmmm…"

"Oh excuse me… Quinn Fabray, I'm taking Dramatic Literature in NYU I'm a junior."

"Rachel Berry, Fine arts student from Juilliard"

"Ohhh… Juilliard? Why you don't sing inside? This is an open event and—"

"With my current state? Better not."

"I understand… how are you feeling now?"

"I think I'm fine, thank you. You helped me a lot"

"Well, we're fair now. I pay back on my behavior last time"

"You don't have to Quinn."

"I just feel the need on doing it… well I got to go back inside I got to do the last performance of the night, you should watch me… I know I'll be good on stage later"

"Ohh someone's having a confidence boost here"

"I'm just saying the truth… well I'm going bye, you should come inside now before these snow covers you"

"I will bye" Rachel waved goodbye at Quinn as the blonde walks toward the back door.

Quinn stops halfway and looked back on Rachel.

"Rach… Rule number one Thou shall not drool" Quinn said and she chuckles and goes in.

Rachel was left outside smiling like a fool. She cant help it but smile. This moment she forgets about Finn and came inside to join the other in partying.

**XxXxXx**

"Where's Finn? Kurt said as Rachel sit next to her.

"He left the building" Rachel said.

"You two had a fight again didn't you? Rach I'm so sor—"

"Kurt no… its your brother's fault not you. Let's just get this night over, lets enjoy!"

"Whatever you say Rachel"

The table started chatting and everyone was having a great time. Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Blaine, Rachel, Puck and Kristen are chatting together when Quinn came in view!

"Hey Q!" says Santana as she gave Quinn a glass of drink.

"Nahh… I'll pass today, I'm the designated driver remember?"

"Eww you're gay, its just a glass Quinn! it wont hurt you…" Santana said forcing Quinn to drink but Brittany stopped Santana.

"Its okay Quinn if you don't want to… Santana is a bit drunk now."

"I can see that Britts" Quinn said as she sit beside Kristen who gave Quinn a quick peck that somewhat stung Rachel a bit… she don't know why.

"Guys!" Blaine called "This is Quinn Fabray! You seen her perform earlier right?" Blaine looks at Quinn, "Q, this is Kurt my boyfriend and this is her friend Rach—"

"—Rachel…" Quinn finish Blaine's words off.

"You know each other?" Blaine asks Rachel and Quinn.

"Well I met her before somewhere" Quinn said.

"Wanky" Santana said.

"Shut it!" Quinn said but Kristen's face projects jealousy.

"Fabgay!" Quinn heard Nate from far.

"I guess its time… lets go guys!" Puck, Blaine and Santana stood up. They made their way to the stage.

"Hey… hope y'all guys enjoy the night, unfortunately this will be the last performance before we close… hope you're not yet tired of watching the four of us" Quinn said on the center of the stage.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Kristen yells from the audience and quill chuckles.

"Here we go…" the three starts playing and now Quinn's on the center with the microphone, Santana's on the keyboard, Puck on the drums and Blaine will play the guitars rhythm. The crowd started to stand up and move to the dance floor to dance with the four's song.

**[Quinn=Bold**

**Q+S+B+P=Italics]**

**The light shines  
It's getting hot on my shoulders  
I don't mind,  
This time it doesn't matter  
Cause your friends,  
They look good, but you look better**

Quinn winks at Kristen's direction and Kristen felt like melting. But its like there's a magnet that keeps her eyes looking at Rachel. She looks at the brunette anyway and points at her direction, maybe its alcohol's influence.

**Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?**

_  
Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
_**Been waiting for a girl like you**

At the start of the second verse it struck Quinn like a lightning, who really have stolen her heart tonight? Kristen sure was her ultimate campus crush but there is Rachel. She's straight, has a boyfriend but Quinn kept the picture she took last week where a stranger's face seems caught her attention a stranger that had the name Rachel Berry.****

I'm weaker  
My words fall and they hit the ground

She don't want to look at her anymore. She don't want to fall, but her stomach, the butterflies are back. But this cant be happen. This just one of Quinn's one time admiration that happens to lot of girls she hang out with. This isn't different from that. This isn't a thing.

**Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?  
I start to say,  
"I think I love you", but I make no sound  
**

This isn't a thing. This can't be a thing.

**You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around  
**  
_Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)_  
**Been waiting for a girl like you**

There is no other place that I would rather be  
Than right here with you tonight…

'She's staring at me, she's getting the message… she's staring back?'

**As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you  
And we can stay here tonight  
Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say  
**

_Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart_

Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)  
You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)  
With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)  
  
_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)  
_**Been waitin' for a girl like you  
Been waitin' for a girl like you…**

**XxXxXxX**

On the parking lot, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are working towards the car. Blaine came first to find where the hell he parked the car and Kurt and Rachel walk side by side behind him. Kurt snaked his arms around Rachel's.

"What's that?" Kurt said to Rachel.

"What's that what?" Rachel said.

"Spill it Rach… you like Quinn didn't you? Or other way round?"

"What no!"

"Okay okay you don't need to shout but I'll tell you, what I saw is what I saw Rachel, and that's a thing…"

"What thing?" Rachel said as they stop walking.

"That thing" Kurt said pointing her lips towards Rachel's back. Rachel turns around and saw that Quinn is running after them. "Hmmm… not a thing? I'll leave you guys alone… tell me the whole story on our apartment" as Quinn reach them and catching her breath Kurt looks at her "Hi Quinn"

"Hi—Hi Kurt! Hi—Hi Rach" Quinn cant barely breathe so she settles a minute to relax. "Okay I need to speak with—"

"Okay I'll leave you two alone now Rach" Kurt said winking at Rachel and Rachel just smile shyly.

"What?" Quinn said

"You said you need to speak with her…" Kurt said.

"I said that? I came here for Blaine? Where is she? I need to speak to him…"

"OH!" Rachel and Kurt said in unison.

"Yes where is he?" Quinn said and the two just point on the car where Blaine was in. Quinn walks towards the car and handed something to Blaine ad starts talking.

"Kurt! You embarrassed me!" Rachel said as she saw that Quinn is talking to Blaine now.

"No Rach I embarrassed myself… I really thought that she'll run after you though"

"Well Kurt she's not okay… drop it, lets go"

"Wait? So you really hope that she came here for you huh?"

"What no way!"

"You just said it, you're disappointed because its not you…"

"C'mon Kurt you're drunk just drop it…"

"Guys car's ready! Hop in!" Blaine said.

"Bye Rach! Hope you had fun!" Quinn said as she walks away from the three.

"Well that sounds…" Kurt said letting Rachel to finish him but Blaine does the work.

"…a thing" Kurt and Blaine smile with each other while Rachel smile at herself from inside. Smile that really makes her forgets about Finn Dumbson.

**AN2: Well how 'bout that? I will recheck this in time to correct spelling and anything. I just finish typing this and upload it right away lol. Songs used are "On the radio" by Cimorelli, "Everything has changed" by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran and "Stole my heart" by One direction. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Late update, well here it is, unbeta'd as usual. Hope you guys love this. Faberry and Brittana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything mentioned on this text. Glee renewed for two more seasons? Eww.\**

…**Here we go**

**Chapter 3: Give your heart a break**

Santana and Brittany were cuddled naked on Brittany's room. Both of them really had a blast on last night's party, well they really aren't ON the party but they're on the bathroom all night long having they pretty little party in there, god knows what these two are always up to, what Santana's always up to.

The trace of the sun coming from the room's window hit Brittany's face that makes her awake. It's already passed eight and none of them still awake. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and kissed Santana.

Santana feels the heaven in morning. Brittany kissing her, she feels her blonde's lips on her. She didn't want to smile; she didn't want Brittany to know that she's awake but fuck that she want to smile of these majestic feeling.

"Sanny… I know you're awake" Brittany said as she puts a misplace hair of Santana in the Latina's ear and place a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.

"No I'm not" Santana said as she smirk eyes closed and cant contain herself anymore. She's like a kitty swimming in a pool of cotton candy right now. Fuck lord tubbington lying near her feet, she feels the overly fat cat but she's Brittany's kitten right now.

"Yes you are… can you go up and find where my sister slept?" Brittany said with her puppy dog eyes looking right through the Latina's eyes, pierce brown eyes, Brittany gasped for air a bit because of the sexiness in Santana's eyes. "Please?"

"You mean Quinn? Quinn slept here?" Santana said sitting up straight in the bed her blanket was wrap around her body.

"Yes… you're too drunk to function last night and I just told Quinn to find some place here to sleep and I haven't check her after that—I don't know if she's still in the building or?." Santana cursing Quinn's soul to burn in hell right now, then Brittany looked at her again. "Please?"

"Oh my god… okay okay, Britt you're so unfair, don't you dare give me that look every fucking time" Santana stood up leaving the blanket on the bed and walk naked in the room get dressed. "Well then you'll cook breakfast okay? I just got to find Quinn and kill her myself—"

"San…" Brittany's voice was just the sweetest

"Fuck" she cant compete with it. Whipped it is.

Santana wears Brittany's loose white shirt that the blonde use to wear in her rehearsals and a new undies from the closet because her undies last night was all gone, ruined, destroyed whatever you call on that.

She got out from Brittany's room and scans the entire apartment for Quinn. she saw her bestfriend sprawled on the couch, Quinn's laptop on the center table together with three more bottles of beer that she thinks Quinn drink after the party. _She cant drink because she's the assigned driver so she bought home several bottles and the motherfucker didn't share it to me_. Santana thought. She walk near Quinn and kicked the living hell out of the blonde.

"What the fuck!?" Quinn shot in her wake as she fall on the couch and saw Santana laughing. "The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry—" Santana cant stop laughing "—you look screwed Q, look at yourself in the mirror" and Santana burst in laughs again.

Quinn grab a pillow from the couch and threw it on Santana's face "HA! Eat that bitch!"

Then Santana angled herself but when she start to get revenge from Quinn, Brittany come out on the door.

"What's happening here?—" Brittany asked the two, she knows what's happening and everything but she didn't mind it at all. These girls are her life even though the both of them were retard or immature sometimes she loves both of them. "I'm cooking Bacon, you two must be introduced to a shower right now" then the two stood up and wait to take shower after the other.

After long wait Brittany finished cooking and Santana is on the kitchen counter already showered and watching her love of her life cook breakfast everything is perfect. Quinn got out of the CR towel on her neck as she dries her hair with the towel.

"Ugh… I hate showers in mornings—its like they're welcoming me to Antarctica" Quinn said as she picked her laptop on the center table and bring it on the dining table. Brittany serves the bacon and egg and some French toast made by Santana. Santana's French toast was y'know… TOASTED.

"Its okay baby… we'll eat that, try and try until you succeed" Brittany said as she kissed Santana's forehead and place the coffee for the three of them on the table.

"What's that thing? It looks like a French toast to me but an ugly one" Quinn said and Brittany just glared at her. Thankfully Santana didn't hear a thing.

The Latina sit beside Quinn and Brittany sit on the chair across Santana. Santana picked her bacon stuffed it on the toast and eat the whole thing as if it's a matter of life and death. She leaned on Quinn and saw Quinn was on facebook, kind of a hundred friend request.

"Whoa Q… someone's got real famous last night, I see." Santana said after she swallow the toast whole and drink a water. Brittany is just eating there, looking at the two.

"Nah, its not new to me" said Quinn confidently as she scans though the requests.

"That's why you're my friend…" Santana said as she place her arms on Quinn's chair and move closer as she scans also Quinn's feed. "Aren't these guys realized that you're gay or something? I feel sorry for those idiots—" Santana comments on every person she saw and keep mouthing 'Hot' and 'Not'.

"Oh shit shit shit" Quinn said as she stop scrolling.

"Is that the dwarf? And the gay for Blaine kid? Accept them!" Santana said as Quinn accept the friend request.

It feels good that she keeping in touch with them, after all they're Blaine's friends… and Rachel. Quinn cant stop smiling, Santana and Brittany just gave each other a understanding look on what they saw. Is it the time for Quinn to fall in love again?

"You like her Q… I can see it from here" Brittany said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"She's straight, and has a boyfriend. What can I do?" Quinn said as she scan Rachel's profile.

"Whoa? You scared? C'mon Q! get over Ashley, and Kristen just started dating Miles after the party last night so you're free. What's wrong?"

"No no no… you two stop it, we just met and that it, no string attached or something" Quinn said as she start to eat now.

"I can see that, so that's why you're keep taking pictures of her last night. Yea I believe you no strings attached, but you grab her string fucker" santana said as Brittany playfully kicked Santana under the table.

"Wha—NO!"

"Whatever you say fabgay…" Santana said as she continue eating, she fucking hungry so she doesn't care about the world right now.

"So when do you plan to move out? I talked to mom on the phone when you're on the shower and informed her that maybe we can spend Christmas and new year here, on your new apartment"

"And what did she say?"

"She says its okay, and expecting us to spend spring break in LA though."

"Thank god, I thought she'll gonna cry or get over dramatic about these. How about daddy? Will he going home for holidays?"

"Yes, mom told me… he's expecting to see Santana too on Christmas eve" Brittany said as she look over Santana. She saw the Latina paused for a moment and cough the toast out of her mouth and accidentally drink the hot coffee.

"Fuck!" Santana said and Brittany stood up grab a napkin to wipe her girlfriend's face.

"Baby calm down… he's cool—ask Quinn, he wont do anything to you. He just wanted to meet you" Brittany said wiping Santana's face as she saw Quinn on the background shaking her head. Santana's eyes goes wide and Brittany turn around and saw her sister shaking her head that causing Santana to go crazy and shit. Brittany threw the used napkin on Quinn's face and Quinn starts laughing.

"OMG! S you should've seen your face! Its EPIC!" Quinn said falling in her sit" its payback time bitch. Quinn thought.

On the other side of New York, Rachel and Kurt having their daily morning routine. Kurt with his pancake and Rachel had her vegan cookies. The sound of the cabs and trains along the Upper Westside of New York heard from the third floor of Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked Rachel as they eat their breakfast on the couch while watching daily morning news.

"My assignment for Shakespeare Text II, you're so lucky she's not you're teacher Kurt. I just hate her, like hate hate her." Rachel said as she type down notes in the word.

"That sucks, you suppose to enjoy the holidays not do that crap Rach. Don't forget that you're father's will be here later."

"I know!" Rachel said disappointedly and she hears a beep from her facebook she got a notification.

'_Quinn Fabray accept your Friend Request_'

After she saw this on her notification she smiles widely enough for Kurt to see it. She just admire how artistic the blonde is, she just wanted to be friends with Quinn, she can seek help on the blonde sometimes, given that she's studying in NYU.

"You didn't seem disappointed to me Rachel Berry, what's that?" Kurt said as he scooted near Rachel and looked over Rachel's laptop screen

"Wha—"

"Oh I see…" Kurt said, he feels sorry for his brother. Though Rachel's isn't cheating on his brother directly, but still someone is making the girl happy, and that's what important for Kurt. Rachel is happy then he's happy too.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked Kurt as she saw her friend.

"Just wondering if she accepts me too…" _Liar_, Rachel thought. She totally knows what Kurt is thinking at the moment. "Talk to her…"

"What?"

"I said, talk to her. Ask her something"

"What I'm going to asked her?"

"Just start a conversation Rach…" Kurt and Rachel just stare on the screen. Kurt will bet his life and soul that this blonde can make Rachel turn gay. He's sure of it.

**R: Hey**

Rachel typed her message, on a moment she prayed that the blonde needs to reply. She wants too, she wanted to be friends with the blonde, _what's wrong with that_.

**Q: Hey back**

"OMG! She replied…" Rachel said and Kurt smile at her and they have a little conversation with Quinn.

**R: Just want to tell you that**

**R: You're pretty amazing last night**

**Q: Really?**

**Q: Thank you, you're amazing yourself. ;D**

Kurt saw the winky face, he knows what to do. He backed off and let Rachel talked to Quinn, alone.

Quinn finished moving everything she had on her apartment. Her new place was quiet spacious, she had two bed rooms and she'll make a studio on that one. She want this place so bad, it still a walking distance from NYU and easy access on trains and everything. She had her apartment on the seventh floor of the building in the corner of McDougal St.

"I'm buying Pizza, what else guys do you want?" Quinn said as she put a cleaner tank top to the people who help her move in. there's Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Blaine.

"More pizza!" Puck shouted.

"I'm good" Quinn heard from Blaine.

"Ice cream!" Santana and Brittany said in chorus and kissed each other that just made Quinn shook her head, _they really looked cute._

"Oh Q! and booze!"

Quinn just walk the street, its cold because of the season but she had this kinda sweaty hair, she just carried how many boxes, even though how cold it is its fucking heavy!

She walk just across the street and stop at Carmine St. to grab a fine Pizza at Joe's she got three boxes of pizza and saw a ice cream parlor just across the street and decide to stop by and grab a gallon of ice cream, she also stop by to drink some ice cold coffee. She loves it. She sit on the corner of this small shop putting the ice cream and pizza when the bell from the store cling again.

Rachel entered the coffee shop with her fathers. Leroy and Hiram were having their little NYC tour by Rachel Berry. Rachel brings them to SoHo and decided to stop by on the near district also that brings them to Greenwich. Rachel walked over the counter as her dad settles on one of the tables, she didn't notice that Quinn is just on the same place.

Rachel brings some coffee and cake and sat on the chair across from her daddy.

"Quinn?" Leroy muttered.

Rachel shakes her head as she heard her daddy said Quinn's name.

"Honey what are you saying?" Hiram looked at his husband and look on where Leroy was looking "Quinn!" now Rachel is freaking out, did she wear her 'I adore Quinn Fabray' Shirt? What's happening?

Quinn stood up from her table and turn around she saw an old friend, Leroy and Hiram. She met these cool guys on one of LGBT pride parade in San Francisco on the two consecutive years and befriend with them.

"Leroy? Hiram? Omg, you already thought moving in here? I haven't expected to see you here guys…"

"No sweetheart, we just got on vacation. I texted you that we cant come on the last NYC gathering because our flight was delayed. Have you received my message?" Leroy said to Quinn.

_I'm not sure if that's Quinn or other Quinns, but I can see her reflection from my father's eye glass. Its Quinn fucking Fabray. I'm in awe, not because its Quinn but because my daddy had Quinn's number! What?! Is it time to show myself? Do I need to turn around? Okay here we go—_

Rachel turned around and her face landed on Quinn's Pizza box.

"Ouch!" Rachel said.

"Oh baby you're okay?" Hiram said to her daughter.

"I—" Rachel said but Quinn shriek.

"Rachel?!" Quinn shouted and some head from the shop turn in her direction same as Leroy and Hiram. Rachel drop her her head and blushed, same as Quinn held up her hand to tell people that its no problem "Haven't you people ever seen someone shouts before?!", but her face is also red, red as the color of the toppings of the pizzas that she's carrying.

"You two young woman need to explain what just happened because… I'm quiet freak out" Hiram said.

"Stop being over dramatic honey—" Leroy said "—have you guys already met? Somewhere or?"

"Yes we—" the two answered in unison.

"Okay Quinn… speak up"

"I—Rachel—we—she—I met her—party—I don't know—daughter—" Quinn said now sweating hard, given the fact that she just wearing a tank top and a jacket was just in her arm.

"Wow Quinn… It didn't help us at all" said Hiram taking a sip on his coffee.

"Well dad, daddy. I—I met Quinn on the gathering, I—I came with Kurt and Blaine—"

"Okay honey I kinda get it—" Leroy said to Rachel and looked at Quinn "—you mind sitting down?"

"As much as I want to hang—hang out with you guys I really have to go, maybe I'll pay you a visit when you're still on the big apple. I just move in and their waiting for these—" Quinn showed them the pizza and ice cream in hand, the two men nod and Rachel still not looking at Quinn. "—Don't worry, these ice cream are vegan, but the pizza are not…"

"Its okay, you still remember that we're vegan. You're such a sweet kid Quinn. Okay we're not gonna hold you more here, I'll text you our address Quinn." Hiram said. Hiram and Leroy stood up and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Bye guys… Bye Rachel!" then Quinn get out of the ice cream shop.

"Rachel, honey? She's gone. What happened to you? You look a bit sick" Hiram said examining Rachel's face

"I'm just—I didn't expect to see her here" Rachel said as she wipe her face that crashed on the pizzas box, it hurts.

"Us too, so you're friends with her?" _not YET?_

Christmas eve, the Fabray-Pierce family is all on Quinn's apartment. Robert told Quinn to pick more spacious place and don't bother think about the rent, so she did. Judy is on the kitchen with Brittany readying the turkey and the other meals for today. They got some salad and steak. Quinn and Robert are on the couch watching a replay of an NBA game. It is LA Lakers against BKN Nets.

Santana Lopez, 21, standing outside Quinn's door, wearing a tight red mini dress.

_Am I going to passed out? Hope not. Its my only shot on Brittany's dad. Of course Judy, I've met Judy before, she's a very nice lovely woman. But Mr. Robert Pierce, how will I talk to him? He's a very good businessman and I don't know anything about business! For fuck sake! I'm gonna passed out omg omg…_

Santana lift her hand—finally—she press the buzzer on Quinn's door. As she release the button its like her whole body was electrified!

"Its sanny!" Brittany squealed. Brittany wipe her hand with napkins and Judy gave her a nod. Brittany run to the door wearing her cute white dress still wearing an apron on top. It made Quinn and Robert look at Brittany.

Brittany opened the door and revealed a pale looking Santana, but she's still stunning.

"For you—" Santana said and gave a bouquet of roses to Brittany and their lips met each other and Santana forget about the man looking at them. Quinn is smiling like an idiot as she saw her bestfriend pour out the love for her sister.

"Thank you baby" Brittany said as she stop attacking Santana's lips. Brittany lead Santana on Robert's direction. "Dad… this is Santana, my very caring girlfriend—Sanny, this is my dad Robert Pierce, his awesome—" Brittany said.

"—and I don't bite" said Robert. Robert help up his hand and Santana immediately accepts Robert's hands.

_So this is him? She looks like Brittany so much, blonde, tall, wearing glasses and a tux. Just what I expected, blue eyes like Brittany's and a clean cut hair. He looks so young in 45. Wait is that Quinn, I want to laugh like an idiot, HA! She's wearing a pantsuit. Well they look good on this mother fucker, wa—wait she's telling something. What? She motioning on her lips… no! my lips? She nodded. Omg! My lipstick? Is it ruined because of the kiss!? I told Brittany not to kissed me like that… omg I'm fucked up!_

Santana opened her hand bag and get some napkin to her bag. Wipe her face. Robert sits down again and Quinn walked near me.

"Baby what are you doing?" Brittany said to Santana.

"My lipsticks, are they okay now?I'm so sorry—"

"What are you talking about? I became careful, your lips are perfect" Brittany groomed Santana and the Latina gets a bit comfortable now. She looked at Quinn, she's slightly cursing Quinn's soul to burn in hell.

They're all seated on Quinn's dining area, the table can serve six people. Robert and Judy were seated on both ends. On Judy's right where Quinn is sitting and on her left was Santana, beside Santana there was Brittany and Brittany's left was her dad. They're in the middle of the dinner when Robert start firing questions.

"So… Santana? Right? I heard you're going to NYU? So you're taking?"

"I'm taking dramatic Literature sir, I have some classes with Quinn."

"Hmm… So you want to enter show business?"

"Not really sir, I mean yes I love too but my heart are on musical plays"

"Stage plays?"

"Yes sir…"

"There's no money on that"

"I know sir, but that's what I love to do. I wanted to direct a musical starring my one and only Brittany, your daughter sir. I just love her so much that I'm doing this for her" _fuck Santana why?! Why did I say those? I didn't mean to blurt that ouy! Is he mad?_

"Are you asking for my daughter's hand this early?" _oh shit shit. I'm screwed._

"I—sir—" Santana started to stutter again.

"Dad you're giving her a hard time stop that—Its okay San, he's just like that its okay now." Quinn said and giving Santana a nod. _maybe Quinn is not pure evil after all._

The night ended well. Judy and Robert excuse themselves and leave the kids outside.

"Thanks Q, I haven't done that without you—and you too baby" Santana said to Brittany and Quinn.

"Yes whatever, I got to go, I need some sleep, I'm meeting old friends tomorrow, I shouldn't be late" Quinn said scratching her eye, she really feel sleepy now.

Its already 4pm and Quinn is on the Lincoln Center station, she just need to walk a few blocks to reach west 64th street where Kurt and Rachel's apartment is. She step on the building and got into the third floor. Exactly 5pm she reach the door. She drop by on some stores too to buy flowers for Rachel, chocolates for Kurt and for Leroy and Hiram, baked goods from Levain Bakery.

She press the door bell and greeted by Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, are Leroy and Hiram are here?"

"Yes Quinn, come in…" Quinn gave boxes of chocolates in Kurt "For me? Oh thank you… very great instinct"

Quinn let out a laugh and continue to walk inside, she saw Leroy, Hiram and Rachel… with the awkwardly tall guy—maybe its Finn?

"Rachel for you—"she gave the flowers to Rachel and looked at Leroy and Hiram "—and for you guys" he handled the box of cookies that smell around the house.

"Wow Quinn these are great! If you ask me to marry you right now? I will!" Leroy jokingly told Quinn.

"C'mon!" Hiram said and they all laugh.

"I'm sorry I don't know you're here too…" Quinn said looking at Finn.

"S'alright man, I don't mind at all"

"Okay! Guys let's have a sit!" Hiram said.

Leroy and Hiram sitting on both ends, Kurt and Quinn on the other side. Rachel sitting across Quinn and beside Rachel where Finn is sitting.

"Wow these are good!" Quinn commented on the food "With the oozing chocolate, I'll bet it Hiram's work. These are delicious!"

Hiram let out a laugh and look at Quinn "Too obvious am I? I just love sweets."

Leroy, Hiram and Kurt cant help but laugh as Leroy and Hiram retold the story of their encounter with Quinn on a ice cream shop last time.

"—and Quinn is just standing there all red and she really shouted at the people on the shop like—" Hiram said as Quinn continue and reenact what she did on that time.

"—I shouted _Haven't you people ever seen someone shouts before?! _And they all removed their gaze from me… it was EPIC!"

The three men laugh again, Rachel smile as she remembers everything that happens. Finn was just a oaf sitting there, not moving or talking at all.

The night went fast. The dinner was done and everything. Rachel and Finn go out after the dinner and 30 minutes after the couple go out Quinn decided to go home too.

"This was a spectacular night, hope it happen again." Quinn said standing on the doorway Leroy, Hiram and Kurt loved Quinn the whole night so the three of them brought Quinn on the door.

"I hope too sweetheart, and you don't have to use spectacular to impress me. I already do." Hiram said kissing Quinn.

"Your mom must be proud of how you grown Quinn, such a nice young lady" Leroy said and kissed Quinn.

"Eww" Quinn said and the guys laugh again "I just hope I haven't intimidated Finn, sorry Kurt"

"Believe me Quinn, he hates you right now. Well I don't care, I enjoyed the night." Kurt said.

"Kurt, honey, just take care of Quinn. we're going now, I'm so exhaust up"

Leroy and Hiram told Kurt and leave. When Kurt saw that the two were gone in sight she faced Quinn.

"Quinn, you're really a fun person. But you may want to go downstairs and find Rachel for me"

"What?"

"She texted me, my douche brother left her again, she's crying downstairs. She told me to come pick her up, but I thought she needs to smile just for a night… will you take care of her? It just 8pm I believe you can bring her back at 11?"

"I—"

"Go" Kurt gave Quinn an encouraging smile, maybe Kurt is just her fairy gaymother tonight and Quinn thought, maybe this is her shot. She smile at Kurt and run down the stairs didn't bother to take the elevators. She saw Rachel on the side walk, sitting on the cold ground, crying. She cant explain but she's hurt too. She walked near to Rachel; reach out her hand gave her handkerchief to Rachel that the brunette immediately grabs. Quinn smiles, the surrounding came into slow motion, Rachel looked up, she saw no Kurt, and instead she saw her knight and shining armor. _Too exaggerated_, Rachel thought.

"Where's Kurt?" Rachel stood up and straightens her dress.

"Come with me" Quinn said grab Rachel's hand and lead the way. She only got three hours, three hours is enough to make this damsel in distress smile again. Three hours to make Rachel fall in love with her. There's nothing wrong of trying.

**AN2: What do you guys think? Can you guys review? Talk to me or something? I bet this chapter is a wort reviewing for. Right? Right? **

**I stretched mine and my girlfriend's prayers to the family of those people in Boston and Dallas and I think Iran too? Somewhere in Asia, I pray for y'all. **

**-skysplits**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here we go a filler chapter. I'll promise that the next chapter will be the start of our faberry heaven-ish. Don't expect much guys lol. Here we go. UNBETA'd okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee thank god, but I don't own faberry also and it sucks! Ugh! Names use that are somewhat alike on the others is because their just awesome fictional characters too.**

**Chapter 4: Final Countdown**

Quinn's first night in her new unit, and it felt real different but this one can be considered as home. Robert and Judy spend the night at Quinn's apartment waiting for the New Years eve and decided to go back at LA on January 2nd.

"Good morning mom… dad… whacha think about the house?" Quinn asked as she walks on her kitchen where she found Robert and Judy eating breakfast.

"Its perfect honey" Judy said as she serve foods on Quinn's plate.

"Nice Job" Robert said.

Maybe Quinn and Brittany is one of those many blonde rich kids on New York but they're not brats like the others. The sisters we're both working thought they didn't really need to.

"—another thing, mom, dad, will you let me play 'til I graduated?"

"What do you mean play?" Judy asks as Robert smiles at Quinn.

"Honey its Basketball; remember Quinn use to play it on her freshman year?" Robert said.

"Oh? Are you sure about this Quinn? I mean Ash—"

"Mom… I'm coming back because it's a game Santana and I started, and we plan finishing it. I'm over her, believe me" Quinn said.

"Okay because you say so, but that bitch can't hurt you anymore!"Judy said.

"MOM!" "Judy!" Quinn shouted in unison.

Quinn packed her gym clothes and her things. She plans to join the team and practice with them on spring break. The problem is she haven't played basketball for a whole year, and she didn't know if _the Yellow Flash _is still there. She left her apartment and walked on a snowy sidewalk of New York to NYU. Its winter break but NYU's gym, stadiums and libraries aren't close for Holidays.

Thank god the school gym is already open at nine. She came in and a cold breeze of wind met her. She settle her gym bag on the bench grab a basket ball from the bin and start dribbling it. She missed this, she miss everything about her young years in the university.

Quinn saw everything happen again, it feels her memory was popping out again. The stadium was full with basket ball fans, her team wearing their Home uniform and the rival team from Chicago wearing a maroon jersey.

"_Okay! Listen to me! We only have 9 seconds and its over!" A woman with a short cut blonde hair shouted at them "Last Possession of the game! We need this basket right here sloppy girls! They're leading with a point! One point!" the woman pointed on the basket on her board."Fabray you're taking the big shot! Can I trust you!?"_

"_Yes coach!" _Quinn saw her younger self shouted, it makes her smile.

"_Okay! Williams pass the ball to Lopez! Lopez you going to fake attack the basket so Jones and Zises will guard the Low post so you'll pass it to Fabray! Fabray stay on mid range Jones will be guarding Lopez this time and its your turn to attack and make sure that you'll make a score! Wilde, Hastings! Keep screening!"_

"_But coach 9 seconds left, we can't—" Hastings said._

"_Pulled that off in 9 seconds and all of you will have a place on Sue's Hall of Fame! Now go kick some ass!" Coach Sue said as the ring sounded off. It gave Quinn shivers._

_The referee's whistle came out. Katie Williams outside holding a ball, she passed it to Santana "8" and the Latina attack the center "7!" the audience counting as the whole court tensed up, Mercedes and Lauren from the opposite teams run towards to block the Latina, Santana jump holding the ball in the air "6!". Mercedes and Lauren jump, but Santana passed the ball to Quinn mid air, the blonde catch the ball and made Coach Sue to stand on her feet "5"._

"_Five seconds Fabray!" Coach Sue shouted._

_Quinn hold the ball bent her arm and her knee, from the audience she saw Jake Lewiston, from Chicago's men basket ball team, the guys she saw kissing Ashley that night, the guy Ashley picked instead of her. Her knees trembled as she saw Jake grinning at her. This their tactic, to messed up Quinn's game. "4!"_

"_Fabray shoot the ball! The ball!" Sue keep shouting but Quinn was deafened._

"_Q! what the fuck are you doing!?" Santana shouted. "3!"_

Quinn back to her imaginations, teary eyed. Standing on the exact same spot Coach Sue told her.

"2…" Quinn told to herself she bent her knee and her arms. "1…" she continued she threw the ball in the air, it touches the ring but she missed the shot again. She kneeled down doing what happened years ago, it all came to her all the pain. She fail to win the championship the force her to just leave the team, it's a shame, she's the yellow flash, everybody relied on her but she turned them down.

"So the Yellow Flash is back?" Quinn turned and saw Kristen standing on the bench. "I enjoy the game though you lose on the bulls."

"Kristen? Wha—what are you doing here?" Quinn said and picked the ball and wipes her face.

"Y'know student council thing. I used to check every facilities in check during holidays… then I got lucky to catch the Yellow Flash's private training."

"No… you don't understand I'm not—"

"Well you need to Q, the team made it to the Quarter finals this year, I know y'know that because of Santana, but they won't win through finals without you, they needed you Q…"

"Why are you—"

"Santana told me that Coach misses you play, and I convince your friend to convince you play again and here you are…" Kristen walked near Quinn and grab the ball. "You need to win the championship, though you still have another year, but this my last. I wanted to see you holding that big trophy Q… you're like a sister to me"

"I don't know but I'll do everything to get back on the team, Kristen you're like a big sister to me and I don't know what the hell I am thinking when I asked you out on date…"

"Because I'm hot"

"Yes you are" and the laughter of the two filled the whole stadium, Kristen sit on the bench as she saw Quinn running, shooting and dribbling on the court. The old Quinn is back, its payback time big bulls.

Outside the gym there was Kurt and Blaine having stroll on the campus as they heard a dribbling ball on the stadium.

"Quinn? Kristen?" Blaine said as he poked his head inside the big door. He was shocked to see Quinn in her gym clothes in sweat holding a ball.

"Yes I'm back" Quinn said "Kurt! Blaine!" Quinn threw the ball aside and approach the two as Kristen threw her a dry towel. "What are you guys doin' here?"

"I'm just giving Kurt a tour to our campus and i—"

"Yes Blaine she's back" Kristen confirmed.

"Kurt I forgot to tell you that one thing why Quinn is 'quiet' popular here is because she's the star of the team back then but she decided to be normal last year and now she's back… I'm a fan Quinn"

"Eww Blaine stop" Quinn said as she snuggle Blaine's hair.

"Do I need to get an autograph from you Quinn?" Kurt said as she winked at the blonde. Kurt's favorite blonde is Quinn, only Quinn.

"After the championship Kurt, after we win." Quinn said as Blaine, Kristen and Quinn smile to each other.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Kurt shouted as he enter the apartment where Rachel and him where staying.

"I'm in the bathroom, wait a sec!" Rachel said Kurt change his clothes and wait for Rachel on the couch of their living room.

"Kurt what's wrong why are you shouting?"

"I saw our favorite blonde! Here take a look at this—" Kurt opened his phone and show Rachel a picture of Quinn playing basket ball. Rachel slightly drooled herself—well she actually did—as she take a look on Quinn, On her white jogging pants and her gray NYU tshirt. But Rachel saw not just Quinn.

"Is that K—kristen?" Rachel said pointing on the woman with a white towel on her shoulders. Kurt thinks something fun and he did.

"Ah yes, that Kristen. She's so lovely; Blaine and I saw her with Quinn on the gym. Isn't that cute?"

"She—she helped Quinn err… Exercising?"

"I think? Why?" Kurt's right, he made Rachel jealous. Rachel felt a fang of jealousy strike her. But she's straight, she can't be jealous. _Maybe I'm jealous as a friend? Yea right. _Rachel thought.

"Kurt…"

"Yes?"

"Am I gay?" Rachel said and Kurt didn't saw that coming. Rachel stood up and gone hysterical "Oh my god Kurt! What am I going to do? What I'm going to say to Finn? Kurt! Help me!"

"Rachel! Please sit down i—"

Rachel sat down buried her face on Kurt's neck "Kurt… what if I'm gay? How am I going to tell this to Finn? I'm scared…"

"Rach you don't need to be scared… don't forget that me and you fathers are gay, we're all gay here. It will be fun, maybe you're bisexual because you like Finn, but sexuality isn't important when you love someone."

"Quinn Fabray is turning me gay…"

Kurt hugged Rachel tightly and smile, maybe Quinn is better for Rachel than his homophobe brother who hates everything that isn't about him.

At 7pm Quinn, Santana and Brittany are already set as Judy and Robert wait for them on time square area, the two made time for each other and treat this weekend as a off from their work. Its December 31st the whole family is going to join the New Years Eve ball at time square. Brittany on her casual jeans and tshirt with a jacket up to her knee and a yellow beanie. Santana on her signature small fitted dress and a NYU hoodie that looks like Quinn's. Quinn is wearing a Paramore tshirt and a black fitted jeans and a black converse with her NYU hoodie and NYC cap.

"Holla amigas!" Puck roared on Quinn apartment wearing his black sleeveless shirt and a ripped loose pants. "Take this this and this…" Puck gave the three a matching 2012 shades.

"What the fuck are these?" Santana said as she check the shades off.

"C'mon! this is the Time Square's trademark… when the ball drops all of their eye ware will glow… I have the hats and other stuffs on my van! Lets go!"

"This is so cool Noah!" Brittany wear the shades as she imitate a star wars pose.

" 'tis will do—let go!"

Puck drive the van on their way to the theater district, they park the car somewhere because they can't penetrate he crowded place. They reach West 51st St and saw Judy and Robert outside the restaurant. They dine in Le Bernardin at exactly 8pm. It's a French/seafood restaurant round time square. They share a very big dinner together with Puck. They occupied a 6 seated table.

The dining room is so spacious and graced with huge flower arrangements. The whole ambiance was elegant but not intimidating, a perfect resto for a whole family.

They ordered citrus recipes, lobster goulash entrée, scallop carpacio as an appetizer and halibut entrée. They ate a 3-course dinner and the wine selections are the best. They are so full and started to made their way on the Time square. Judy and Robert parted and leave the 'kids' alone. Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany made their way to watch the show.

"Mic test…" Ryan Seacrest hosted the New Years Eve ball and started as his voice heard on the area. "Hello everyone! In 30 minutes in time that ball will drop signaling another year of prosperity on the United States and all around the world. Please help yourself til the countdown, but now lets enjoy these next performances."

"Quinn! Santana! Here!" Blaine shouted from the crowd as he jumps on the crowd and waving his hands on the air "Hey"

"B—Blaine?" Quinn said as she saw Blaine from the crowd. She looked on the three and talk to them "Hey! Blaine's here lets get to them, they're nearer on the stage!"

"C'mon!" Puck said as he leads the way. They bump on other New Yorkers and tourist but they let Santana take care of them.

"Wacha step guuurl!" a black girl yelled at them as they walk on their way but Santana immediately snapped on her. "I'm so sorry but your big black ass blocking are way… so if you may?"

"Watch your asses pretty ladies! Or you'll taste the D!" said a drunk guy on their way. "Suck my dick Charlie Sheen!"

And that's how Santana do her job.

They all meet and say their hi's and hello's. Quinn just saw Rachel, Rachel all gorgeous tonight.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"You alone?" Quinn said as she looked around and found no Finn around.

"I don't know for now. We haven't really talk after that. Quinn I'm so sorry about last time… I disturb you in some ways I really really—"

"No, it's okay. I enjoyed it, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Rachel said and Quinn blushed. The moment was cut by Puck who shouted at Quinn.

"Quinn! Fun is on! Dude they're gods!" Puck said as the guy jumps with the crowd. The two didn't know that they're the only one who isn't joining the jam.

"Catcha Later Rach!" Quinn said as she joins her friends leaving Rachel blushing and Kurt just winked at his confuse friends.

The night continues to go on and they're all partying. Rachel and Kurt meet some Juilliard mates on the crowd same as Quinn, Santana and Blaine.

"A minute before the ball drops! Everbody lets start the countdown at ten! But first let me thank our sponsors for the night, this won't be perfect without you thank you very much. Lets begin the countdown!" the host said

A big number 10 flashed on the big screen on the middle of time square as the crowd starts counting.

"10!" Santana's arms around Brittany as the blonde's head rest on Santana's neck. Blaine and Kurt holding hands as Kurt holds Rachel's too. Puck and Quinn are arm to arm jumping on the countdown.

"9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!" at five Brittany and Santana started lip locking that gain a 'hell yes!' from Puck. Puck look at Quinn if he can kiss her friend but Quinn immediately push him back.

"I'll kick you ass!" Quinn said to Puck.

"4!" Puck grab some girl from his range and kissed the living hell out of that poor girl. _I hope she's not a minor_ Quinn thought.

"3!" Kurt and Blaine lock lips.

"2!" Rachel and Quinn look at each other's eyes. Rachel shook her head and Quinn said "Of course, that's silly" and the giggled.

"1!" they smile to each other, the host push the button and the ball drops.

"Zero! Happy new ye—" Rachel shouts at the top of her lung but all she can see was Quinn's smile faded as the blonde approach her, it's so fast that she didn't even had the time to react. Quinn grab her face and kissed her, Quinn broke the kiss but Rachel grab the blondes face and kissed her again. This time its more intimate, more real. The two was drowned on the overflowing feeling but the scene was cut by a familiar voice.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice roar in Rachel's mind "You dyke get the fuck off my girlfriend!" Finn run in their direction and shove Quinn away from Rachel.

"Dude hands off!" Puck shouted as he saw Finn shove Quinn.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted. Finn's big hands grab Rachel's and drag her away on the crowd. That is the last thing Quinn Fabray saw.

"Potato face get yo ass up here again and I'll eat you… FRIED!" Santana shouts as Brittany calmed her down.

"Q? Q? you okay?" Blaine said as he fixed Quinn's hair.

"Quinn I am so sorry about my brother… I'm really sorry" Kurt said.

"Lets get moving… we're getting some attention now" Brittany said as she push Puck to help Quinn through.

"Move bitches! Angry lesbians on the way! Move!" Santana shouted as she made their way.

All of them get backed on Puck's van on their way to home except Kurt and Blaine who drive in different direction.

"Q! You rock that girl! I'll bow down before you!" Puck said as he attempt to high five Quinn but Santana swat Puck hand.

"Really?" Santana said.

"Cut that off!" Brittany said to Puck and Santana. "Quinn? Say something!

Quinn smile and look to them "I'm okay, really. I can't—she likes me too isn't she? She kissed back? Oh god! I don't care about that potato tree around, all I have to think about is how to get Rachel from her!" Quinn said and the three fell silent in shock and Puck almost pull the van on a stop.

"Wha—" Santana said but immediately cut by Quinn.

"I'm okay San… I'm better actually" Quinn said and started to plan how to get Rachel. "—and I agree with you, he's a potato face" and they all laugh on their way home.

Quinn's standing outside the door with a name "Sue Sylvester". She took a deep breath and knock on the door. A voice answered her.

"Come in" her coach's voice sounded. She opened the door and saw her coach shines her trophy. "What brings you here Q?"

"Coach… I want to join the team. I mean I missed it, being on the spotlight every time we perform is a great feeling, being behind the camera while we film movies is an awesome feeling and the feeling of playing on that court outside this door is what I missed, coach if you let me—"

"Are you really over her Q? If not you can get your ass off my office now"

"I do… coach I came back because of them, I want to regain their trust on me, they need me now, you need me on the team. I know that it's not too late if I still hop in?"

Sue opened her drawer and grab a rectangular box, she opened it and get a basketball uniform. She threw the cloth on Quinn's direction and landed on the blonde's face. Quinn catches the uniform and it her jersey numbered four. A red jersey with a white number four embroidered at the back.

"Thank you so much coach! I—"

"Thank me after you bring the championship trophy in my office" Sue said and stood up and hugs Quinn. "I missed you too Fabray"

The too walk on the gym where the NYU women basket ball team is practicing. The gym were adorned by red flags all over the bench and the ceiling, this is more alive than the one Quinn saw during the break as he practice. Santana is the first one to approach her and the rest of the team. She remembered all of them.

"Captain…" Quinn said as she saw Viola Hastings approach her.

"I thought you'll never coming back"

"You thought wrong again captain"

The team practice with Quinn on it again. Quinn's day as she came back to school was quiet memorable. She exits the gym and showered on the locker room. she saw Santana run away but didn't mind her friend, maybe she's on her way to her sister's house.

"Quinn!" Kristen shouted as Quinn exits the locker room already freshened up.

"Kristen ! You always got me! Are you stalking me?" Quinn said as she playfully places her arm around Kristen's shoulder.

"No! Maybe?" Quinn smile at her "Kidding… well looks like you're back on the court?"

"Yes… it's a bit tiring; I don't know how I survive Coach Sue's routine last year ugh!"

"You wanna grab some coffee or something?" Kristen asks her.

"I'll pass on this one… we have a band rehearsal at 5"

"Can I come with you?"

"Kaye you had a girlfriend remember?"

"Yeah? Duh! C'mon Q I just wanted to watch. She won't be jealous, Miles knows you."

"Okay okay!"

They walk on their way to Puckerman's household. They use their garage to practice their numbers for their gigs or performances. As Quinn enters the room she saw Puck, Blaine and Kurt.

"Good! Lets start!" Puck said.

"Where's San?" Quinn asks as Kristen sit beside Kurt. Puck, Quinn and Santana always play here at Puck's garage since they made the band and Blaine as their new member he gets himself comfortable already.

"She called and told me she won't come" Blaine said held his phone up.

"Did she say why?"

"No she didn't" Blaine said.

"C'mon! lez do this!" Puck said and the three start practicing without the base guitarist.

They ended early as they had a hard time filling up Santana's place. Quinn, Kristen, Kurt, Blaine and Puck sit on the couch as they talked about things as their topic move to faberry.

"I have an idea!" Kurt said "I mean I planned this already but…"

"Just spill it!" Puck said impatiently.

"What if you make Rachel jealous? I mean it is confirmed she might like you back… like I'm 90 percent sure right now about that but we need her to break up with my dumb brother so—I was thinking that if she's real jealous she might became aggressive that I know will happen and make her move and brave enough to break up with my brother and be with you Quinn!"

"You're real genius baby! I mean that's a classic tactic!" Blaine said.

"Bu—but how we'll do that?" Quinn said confused.

"Duh!" Kurt said pointing at Kristen "Rachel is so jealous if you're around sweetie, you're all we need to make this and also Quinn's cooperation!"

"Wow! I can feel the gayness in this room and I love it!" Puck said "Count me in!"

"I'll help too!" Blaine said.

"If that's the only way… I'm in!" Kristen said. And all head turn on Quinn's direction. "Quinn?"

"I—thank you so much! I'll do my best!"

"Yey! Can't wait for my faberry!" Kurt said.

"Faberry?" Quinn asked.

"Fabray-Berry! Operation Faberry!" Kurt said as she bounce up and down on his sit.

"Oh?" the four said in unison. Kristen looks at Kurt and speak to him "So… what's our first step?"

"First step? You mean second step? Because I already did the first one. I built up already a story about Kristen helping Quinn in basketball practices and I saw her jealous! And now the second step… we need her to see that! We'll watch the practice and you Kristen do the job! Quinn just play it cool! We're on your back!"

"O—okay" Quinn said.

Puck nod as he smile devilishly.

"Puck! You're creeping me out! Stop it!" Quinn said as she pat Puck's Mohawk.

"What? I just imagined that you two together is hotter than Rachel with that potato head. I mean, they don't even had a chemistry" Puck said weighing the idea's of Rachel and Quinn with Rachel and Finn.

"You know what? He had a point" Blaine said.

"So… operation faberry is on?" Kurt asks them. And the four with different answered in unison.

"Hell yea!" Puck shouted.

"Ofcourse!" Blaine answered.

"For Quinn!" Kristen said.

"I guess… Les do this!" Quinn said.

"That's so gay Quinn" Puck said.

"Shut up!"

**AN2: I told you a filler chapter. But guys I need a band name for Quinn's band. Suggestion's will be considered. Review this chapter and I'll write the next chapter right away. Lol. **_**Follow, Favorite and Review!**_

**-skysplits**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You missed me guys? Well here it is a full faberry chapter ahuh! Thank you to those who review and share this story. Thank you so much. You don't know guys how every single review you leave motivates me keep coming. Rainy day plus cold weather plus hot coffee equals a new chapter update.**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own anything. I'm a hobo.**

**Chapter 5: Make or Break**

"Quinnie calm down… I really feel that this thing will work just perfectly fine" Kristen said as she sits beside Quinn on the bench and giving Quinn a playful wink.

"C'mon I'm being serious here Kaye, what if we just assumed that she liked me and the truth is she really don't—this will hurt me bad" Quinn said as she juggle the ball on her hand.

"Trust me and Kurt's gay instinct. I'll prove myself right, just play it cool—Q they're here!" Kristen said as she saw the whole gang walk inside the gym and sit on the vacant seats.

"Oh god! I really think its not a good idea, I mean—shit! I'm going to passed out!" Quinn said as tries not to look back to see Rachel with the others.

"You're being ridiculous right now—" Kristen saw in her peripheral view that Rachel is watching her, she smile and cup Quinn's face with both of her hands.

"What are you doing!?" Quinn said in panic.

"Calm down blondie, let the games begin!" Kristen lean down and kissed Quinn on her cheek as the whistle of coach Sue roared on the gym. "Good luck sweetie!" Kristen shouted enough for the small brunette to hear as Quinn stand up and jog on the center of the court.

"Ugh!" Quinn said as she saw Santana run into her direction.

"Yeah? Q what the hell is that?" Santana said as she place her arm around Quinn.

"What?!" Quinn said irritably.

"Kristen, I thought she—"

"Yes she did… this just one crazy thing I shouldn't agree on" Quinn said pretending to listen on what coach Sue is saying.

"You didn't tell me this!" Santana said.

"Because you missing in action in rehearsal san—wait where you at that time though? B told me that you're not with her" Quinn said as she studied her friend.

"I just deal with something—" Santana was cut by Coach Sue's voice.

"Fabray! Lopez! Let me just pop your bubble right there, but whatever are your dealings with can it just wait? We have a match going on here?"

"Sorry Coach" the two said in unison.

The game was a friendly match between Queen's University and NYU. By the end of the first half the game is tied at 53. Every shot Quinn made Kristen will cheer. Rachel careful studying the girl and thought why she'll do that if she already dating someone. As the game went on the cheers are getting louder. Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Brittany cheered when Quinn or Santana made shots but Rachel sees a competition. She made her cheer louder than Kristen does, Kurt saw the sudden change in her friend.

"Rachel? Aren't you worried what will cause this to you tomorrow? Your vocals might be damaged if you continue to cheer that loud." Kurt said hiding a smile.

"This is the first time I watch a game that I can understand the routine Kurt—we watch Finn play football but I don't know what's happening, I'm just enjoying this! WOOO!" Rachel said as NYU scored again.

NYU called for a timeout, Quinn jogged on the bench and Rachel saw Kristen wiping Quinn's sweat face and the blonde is laughing on whatever god knows Kristen is saying to Quinn.

"Uhf!" Rachel said as she crash down on her seat.

"What? I thought you're enjoying the game?" Kurt said.

"Excuse me…" Rachel said as she stood up on her seat.

"Where you goin'?" Kurt said.

"I—Air! I need air!" Rachel said and scoot away.

Kurt grabs his phone and texted Kristen.

**Fr: Kurtie**

**Rachel has left the building. 'I need air' she said**

**Fr: Quinn's 'gf'**

**Okay I'll inform Quinn. Thanks.**

"Quinn? Rachel has left the building—"Kristen said and they both looked on the direction Rachel's gone.

"Where is she?! I told you this isn't going to work or something!" Quinn said in panic but her heart stopped as she saw Kristen talking to Sue.

"Ms. Sylvester I'm really sorry to tell you that Quinn was in pain. Her stomach is aching she can't play on the last minute" Kristen said as sue look on Quinn. The blonde's face is bloody red. "Can I take her to the clinic immediately?"

"Okay… I guess we can handle this, she had enough already. Make sure she'll be okay" Sue said.

"Thanks Coach!" Kristen said and grab Quinn by the hand and drag her outside.

"HEY!" they heard Santana called them by they dismissed the Latina because they have something more important to do.

"Okay. Now, find her!" Kristen said.

"Are you crazy?! I'm in the middle of a game!" Quinn said trying to go inside.

"Q its okay! Less than a minute left and you guys are winning. Now find her!" Kristen said as she pushed Quinn away. The both of them stop as they saw Finn Hudson's truck park on the parking lot.

"Why—" Quinn said.

"Is th—that Rachel's boyfriend?" Kristen muttered on her breath.

"Here! Lets hide!" Quinn said as she drags Kristen down.

Quinn and Kristen followed Finn and they saw Rachel on some bench outside the gym. They listen.

"Rach?" Finn said as he walked on the girls the direction "Is that you?" _is he dumb? Of course that's Rachel! _Quinn thought.

"Finn? What are you doing here?!" Rachel said as she turn around. "I told you! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Rach just give me another chance, please? I didn't mean any of that, I'll apologize even to Kurt… just forgive me" Finn said.

"NO! I gave you number of chances already!" Rachel tells Finn. "We done Finn, what word on that you didn't understand?"

_We done Finn. We DONE Finn. _The words are keep repeating on Quinn's ear. Her thoughts were cut by Finn's speech.

"Rach please… are you really going to break up with me because of the dyke? C'mon… dude this isn't cool" Finn said as he takes hold on the small brunette's hand.

"Oh no that idiot didn't just said that!" Quinn said as she attempts to stand up but Kristen pulled down her basket ball uniform.

"Later…" Kristen said but Quinn swats her hand and run to the couple's direction. "Quinn!"

"Hey! You're calling me dyke? How dare you!" Quinn run and pushed Finn away and Rachel is confused how she'll stop this signaling fight.

"Qui—Quinn stop it!" Rachel said as she hold Quinn back.

"But Rachel! This guy just—" Quinn said shouting at Rachel when Kristen saw that the gang is coming. Santana all sweaty from the game with Brittany and Kurt and Blaine on her side and Puck carrying Quinn's sports bag.

"Kristen what the hell is this?" Santana ask her friend "Why that potato face is here?!"

"No one can touch my Blondie" Puck said as he gave the sports bag to Kurt but Kristen stop him and they all watch from not entirely close place.

"Yea? Then what you'll do to me huh? Throw balls at me? C'mon!" Finn said taunting Quinn and Finn move his hand inviting Quinn to come near him.

"Oh no that moron just didn't said that…" Santana said in shock and Brittany gave her a knowing nod staring blankly at the scene.

"You're dead damn ass!" Puck said. Kurt Blaine and Kristen look at the three that know Quinn better.

Quinn walk slowly to Finn, gave the guy the sweetest smile and Finn gave back the smile but next thing Rachel sees after Finn's dopey smile was Quinn's fist on the guys's face. Though Finn is tall Quinn is quiet tall too, she easily punch Finn in the face as the tall guy bow in pain Quinn kick the guy on the crotch and Puck start to run on the direction to hold back Quinn. Quinn's action gained "ooohs" and "ouch" from them.

"Dude you just wanna leave or get killed on that very place now" Puck feel sorry for Finn because the guy was in pain. "I'm serious dude, scoot away" then Finn started to step away as Puck tries to get hold of the Lion Quinn.

"FAGGOTS!" Finn yelled as he run to his truck as Blaine comforts Finn's stepbrother. How can that guy be homophobe though his brother is the mayor of gay town.

"Oooh that guy gots no game" Santana said as they all run in Quinn's direction. "Q! that's awesome! You just punch the potato out of him!" Santana said "Does it hurt?"

"Actually it felt good—" Quinn made a giggle "—I always wanted to punch him because he's been real bad on Kurt and Rachel"

"Thanks Quinn" Kurt said "He'll never change… he actually deserves that" Kurt said then Rachel with tear round her eyes grab Quinn's hand.

"Quinn I'm so sorry, I think you just broke your hand… does it hurt?" Rachel said with a concerned tone.

"I said its okay Rach… You? You okay?" Quinn ask her. Kristen pull all of them back so that they have some time alone. Quinn grab her bag from Puck and wave good bye to her friends as they all retreat.

"I am…" the two started to walk on their way outside.

"So I deserve a treat right? Because I just y'know… help you?" Quinn said jokingly.

"Ohhh so that's why ha?" Rachel giggled and holy cow it was like the nicest sound Quinn ever heard. "Okay I guess I owe you one"

The two settles on a coffee shop just few blocks from NYU after Quinn change her top with a clean NYU tshirt. Rachel held two ice coffee in and a box of muffins.

"This taste real good!" Quinn said as she grabs another muffin from the box. "Thanks"

"No I must thank you… can I tell you something?" Rachel said as she lean forward and hold Quinn's hands across the table that sent a thousand watt of voltage on Quinn's body.

"Yea—yea sure"

"Well this is the first time that someone protects me, stood up by me, my dads always does, but someone like you Quinn that I just met, you're pretty awesome… Even Finn never does that to me, I remember last time that the both of us got into a friends Halloween party and I tried to fit in so I dressed up something that I think will please Finn instead he told that I look like a sad hooker clown" Quinn just sit and listens, they're starting to get to know each other "—I just it feels so good that someone is behind your back, thank you so much" Rachel stroke Quinn's hand and remove her hands from the blonde that made the blonde furrow her brow slightly.

"Why are you even with him? He always does these things to you and yet you're still with him, for three years? I'm just glad that you come into your senses Rachel." Quinn said cooly as she takes another sip on her coffee.

"Yes Quinn." and she smiles to the blonde "So… we're kinda friends huh?" Rachel said as she tucked her hair in her ear.

"Kind of" Quinn said as the two continue to have a very light conversation.

After they hang out on the shop Quinn walks Rachel to get a cab. They were waiting for cab and Rachel face Quinn.

"Quinn… I think we should hang out more often" said the small brunette.

"Really? I loved that!" Quinn said and a cab stops in front of them.

Rachel tip toed and hold unto Quinn's shoulder and kissed the blonde on the cheeks. "Next time you'll paying okay? Because it's a date… thanks!" and Rachel hop in the cab as she leaves Quinn dumbfounded.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" a middle aged man approach Quinn, the blond didn't know that she's standing there for a couple of minutes staring blankly at the noisy street of New York.

"I'm great…" Quinn walks away slung her sports bag on her shoulders and skipped on his way to her unit. She's happy dancing inside the elevator and she notices that the security camera was focused on her. She looked at the camera wide eyed.

"What? ! is it bad to be happy? I guess not." And she blew a kiss in the camera's direction.

She opened her door and dances on the house as she turns her ipod on and places it on the dock on a max volume. She walked in her mini studio where supposed to be another bedroom but decided to make it her crafts room. she opened a drawer on the table grab a notebook opened ad grab a picture inside. She held it smiling. It Rachel's picture, its where they first met, where it all started.

She takes a pin and pinned the photo on her wall where there's a photo of a young Quinn and Puck wit Brittany beside them holding a cotton candy, and picture where she and Santana wears their basketball uniform for the first time and every bits of Quinn's life are posted on that wall. Now, she added a face on the wall signifying that Rachel is finally in her life.

"Rachel Berry… " and Quinn's smile as she stares on the wall.

Quinn slams her tired body on the bed and texted Blaine.

**Fr: Quinn**

**Blaine do u have Rachel's number?**

**Fr: Anderson**

**Yep. XXXXXXXXXXX ;) **

**Fr. Quinn**

**Thanks.**

"Baby, Quinn just get Rachel's number!" Blaine said to a fully naked Kurt in his bed.

"I'm glad to hear that" and they cuddle.

**OOOOOO**

Rachel is in the apartment alone because Kurt is spending time with his boyfriend. She scan through her Netflix and watch random shows. She ended up watching funny girl due to lack of choices or she just didn't love other movies except funny girl. Her reenacting of her idol was stop by a beeping of her phone.

**Fr: Unknown number**

**Hey.**

Rachel thought for moment who that is.

**Fr: Rachel**

**May I know who this is?**

Rachel reply to the unknown number.

**Fr: Unknown number**

**U may want to guess?**

**Fr: Rachel**

**I actually don't have time for this. You'll say your name or I won't reply.**

As Quinn reads the sentence she smile as how so Rachel Berry it is.

**Fr: Unknown Number**

**God Rach, its Quinn. U're so stubborn. .**

**Fr: Rachel**

**Oh Quinn I'm so sorry I thought you're one of those prankers or something.**

**Fr: Quinn**

**I wished C; **

**Well can I ask u something?**

**Fr: Rachel**

**You already asked me and yes you can.**

**Fr: Quinn**

**So a date with you, you said.**

**Fr: Rachel**

**I'm much certain I say that Fabray.**

**Fr: Quinn**

**Fabray huh? Alrighty then Berry**

**U free Friday night?**

**Fr: Rachel**

**My pleasure. It's a date. Pick me up round 6.**

**Fr: Quinn**

**Sure thing.**

And they talk and talk with each other until Quinn fell asleep due to her tiring day. Rachel had the instinct that the blonde didn't reply because she exhaust herself so much.

**Ooooo**

"Q waits up! Where you going?" Santana said and Quinn turned around.

"I have a date with Rachel." Quinn said smiling and Santana studied her friend. Quinn is wearing a white long sleeves shirt with a black collar and button line with a black and white stripes shorts that stops on her upper thigh and a black boot.

"Oh I see… but coach want to see you first" Santana wave good bye and shouts at her best friend "You'll nail that first date! I swear to god Q! you look hot!" and her friend wink and disappear.

Quinn just shook her head and smile. She knows she'll look pretty dressed up. She stride on her way to Coach Sue's office. She knocked and sue knew it.

"Come in Q" Sue said. "Have a sit"

"Coach? Sup?"

"Yeah… well I just heard that you're on a serious emotional state right now. A positive emotional state I guess?"

"What does it even mean?" Quinn said confused.

"Well it come into my knowledge that you Q is dating a girl again that you REALLY like. May I know if its true?"

"So Santana said to you huh?"

"I guess. Her loyalty to you is nothing compares to me. So is that a yes?"

"Coach I know that you take care of me—"

"Q I don't have anyone in my life. My sister just died and that's it. But Q you are like a daughter to me, what Ashley did to you is I can say immoral but are you sure you're ready?"

"I don't know really, I just want to give this a shot"

"Well okay I guess, I just don't want you to broke again and leave the team because for godsake Quinn we need trophy! Championship trophy and I don't want you to leave the team again" _alright this is so Coach Sue, even she never admits that she really care for me I can feel it. Don't want to leave the team again my ass Coach. _Quinn thought and she smiles.

"I'll go ahead Coach, see you in practice tomorrow!" and Quinn run to the parking and opened her little red car.

She looked at the clock 4:47 no big deal, she starts her car and make her way to Rachel's apartment. On her way she grabs flowers for Rachel and chocolates for Kurt. There's a moderate traffic ahead and its 5:15 and she's just few streets away from the building. In her car two cup of hot coffee one with less sugar for Rachel. At 5:30 she parked the car just outside the building and headed to Rachel and Kurt's apartment.

Holding the flowers and chocolate in her back with her left hands she pressed the doorbell with her right and she heard the buzz inside the house. Without a seconds later Kurt excitedly opened the door and let Quinn in. he guide Quinn inside and Quinn gave him the box of chocolates the same time Rachel caught the sight.

"For you Kurt…" Kurt smiles at Quinn and the blonde turned to Rachel "And this one for you" Rachel smell the roses and smile sweetly at Quinn.

"Thank you Quinn" Kurt said "If you attempt to swoon me I'll assure you I'll left Blaine for you" Quinn laugh at Kurt's show of some favoritism in all Rachel's admirers.

"Well she won't Kurt…" Rachel said and giggles and walk to the kitchen to get the flowers fix on the vase.

With Rachel away Kurt approach Quinn and whispers "y'know what? You already scored on me and Rachel. Y'know why? Because Finn is always late on date and sometimes just blew the whole date off" Rachel eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Really?" Quinn said not in shock because she expected that.

"Yes. And for the record Quinn you look really hot. I mean I'm still gay and stuff but look at that, you're going to turn heads" Kurt said while winking and tapping Quinn's shoulders.

"Kurt's right Quinn" Rachel said as she shows herself "Is this really the feeling of going on a date with uhm… another girl? Quinn this is the first time I had this kind of date—"

"Yeah Rach because she only dates Finn in high school until recently" Kurt said

"Well I dated Jesse from high school… and yes Finn, only the two of them. My third time on a date and first time with a girl so I really don't know how—" Rachel was rambling now. She's nervous Kurt thought.

"Rachel? I'll take care of you okay? I may be you first gay date BUT this will be perfect just trust me" Quinn said sincere, Kurt nodded and let the two alone as he wave in good bye. Quinn opened the door and looked at Rachel "Shall we?"

Quinn opened the car and let Rachel sit on the passenger seat and she opens the door on the driver's seat and picked the coffee that is still considerably hot and gave to Rachel. "Here, no sugar just what you want" and gained a thanks from Rachel.

Quinn drive to 8th avenue and stops on a restaurant. She hurriedly outside and opened Rachel door that Rachel slightly opened.

"Quinn you don't really need to do that but thanks…" Rachel said as she get out and stretch her red little dress.

As Rachel walked in she felt magnificent. The décor was striking with soaring ceilings, classic theater posters, a large inviting bar and tall supporting columns with niche displaying votive lights and artworks. The music inside the place was pleasant and not overbearing.

For the first course they enjoyed creamy polenta rich with mushrooms and a red wine reduction and the soup special that Quinn can tell a carrot-ginger and its steaming hot. The main dished where Rachel take something vegan and Quinn have crispy salmon. They had a tiramisu for dessert and it's so light and chocolaty.

Rachel felt so much relieve that Quinn is the complete opposite of Finn. Quinn saw how happy Rachel was and thought that she's going to nail this date as Santana said.

Earlier that day Quinn brought ticket from TKTS booth in time square and just wonderful that got the ticket in half prize well the ticket is a bit pricey but she knew Rachel would enjoy the show.

They drive few streets from Thalia where they dine earlier; they reach Broadway Theater in just a couple of minutes. Rachel didn't expect this coming. They're going to watch a show!

"Oh my god…" Rachel said.

"First time?" Quinn asked holding the tickets on her back.

"No my third time actually. First time with my fathers years ago and we watched cats then with Kurt I think its Chicago and now with you… so what's on tonight?" Rachel said. Quinn knows that Rachel is from a far town in ohio so it explains.

"So you ready to watch…" Quinn hold the ticket and drum rolled in the air with the ticket on her hands "Cinderella!"

Rachel laugh she didn't care what to watch though Cinderella is her favorite character in all the princesses she know she'll enjoy this one "That's so cute Quinn…" Rachel said as she pinch Quinn's face.

Quinn hold the ticket in her one hand and hold hands with Rachel "Is this okay with you?"

"I don't mind Quinn, you deserve this little gesture because I think I'm really on a cloud nine at the moment"

They watch the show they made it to the lower box where Quinn just thank her rich father for everything.

As the show went on Rachel rest her head on Quinn's shoulders.

_So Rachel is an affectionate person, I can see that. How can Finn treat Rachel like this she's so sweet. I'll swear to god if I saw Finn again I'll break his damn big face _Quinn thought but was cut by Rachel suddenly removing her head on the blonde's shoulders.

"Rachel what's—wrong?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel as she saw the girl leaning forward.

"Quinn look at Cinderella! She wears a gold gown Quinn!" Rachel silently shout for Quinn enough to hear.

"Yes Rach she's wearing a beautifully gold shiny gown" Quinn confirmed as she look at the stage and saw there was Cinderella dancing with prince charming in gold gown.

"She's wearing gold! She supposed to wear blue right? Light blue! She looks like belle from beauty in the beast here" Rachel slam herself on her seat and pout and Quinn just looked at her she's so friggin cute!

"Maybe there's a wardrobe malfunction that's why… its no big deal Rach"

"Quinn it is… look around how many children you see?"

"Well a lot"

"They just ruined they're childhood Quinn! pity on those kids" Rachel said as she shook her head.

"Ugh" Quinn moaned and didn't see that it will be loud enough.

"Hey! What's that?" Rachel said as she playfully pat Quinn's shoulders.

"You just look really cute. Because you're in a rage because Cinderella has a gold gown" and Quinn laugh.

"You laughing at me Fabray?!" Rachel said with a bossy sound.

"No Berry I'm not. Lets go?" Quinn said and Rachel looked around the people starting to fill up.

They walked outside the Broadway Theater. Quinn is happy because it looks that Rachel is happy. She drove back to Rachel's building. Quinn parked just outside the building opened the door to Rachel where Rachel wait for Quinn this time.

"So?" Quinn said as she came face to face with Rachel.

"So… thanks I guessed? This has been a great night Quinn. I'm serious. This date is superb Quinn. My million times date with Finn plus with Jesse has no say to this first date we had. I enjoyed it, but I'm worried that the night was all expensive?"

"Rach it's no problem. I'm just here to impress you, and the tickets were discounted"

"Thank you so much… so yes this is a great night, good night Quinn"

"Night Rachel" Quinn leans down and move to the side a bit to kiss Rachel's cheek but Rachel grab her head mid air and slammed their lips together. Tongues kissing, they stop to catch a breath and look at each other. "Well that escalated quickly"

"And I liked it" Rachel wink and wave goodbye to Quinn. the blonde sit on the hood of her car reminiscing what just had happened. She smiles, it felt natural, maybe Rachel is not a one of the one-date-night girls Quinn used to date.

"She's the one" Quinn whisper to herself and smile, but her phone buzz and grab it.

**Fr: Satan**

**Q, Puck hir. San n I got in 2 trouble. B hir in 5. We're in jail.**

Quinn throw her phone on the dashboard and start her car

"Not again! I'll kill them this time!"

**Ooooo**

**AN2: So what you guys think? Please review and Share this to yo homies! I'm planning to include Sugar and Sam in this story. Thought? If any of you guys have violent reactions just let me know okay. What you want to see next? Leave down a review/comment.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow *wink wink***

**-skysplits**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I got a lot to say so here we go. This chapter is shorter compare to past updates because next chapter was pretty long—I guessed?—yes next chap is longer I swear. And now! Answer time.**

**So for you EAnIL… YES! Its gonna happened you can see some hint in this chapter, and its very soon. Maybe next chapter or next next chapter. But the Quinn!Accident is about to happen soon.**

**For others who like this thank you so freaking much! You keep encouraging me by leaving comments that you love the story, that's enough I love you bros!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The schools, the characters and the show isn't mine and I don't want any of those either.**

**PS: Unbetad. who want to beta read me? *Sad face***

**Chapter 6: Officially yours **

Quinn hurried to the police station and just had a talk to her friend, Officer Sam Evans. She talked to him and immediately released Santana and Puck. Given that Sam is head over feet for her sister Brittany, and once again Santana Lopez's ego was shuttered.

"Thanks Sam—I'm really sorry about what happened" Quinn said as she shake hands with Sam.

"No probs Quinn… For you" Sam said as he gave Quinn a sweet smile.

"For me huh? I'll tell Brittany what you've done—" Quinn said but she heard Santana mumbled something from her back.

"Quinn! can you not!" Santana said just enough for Quinn to hear.

"I guess we have to go Officer—bye Sam" Santana and Puck hurried outside to Quinn's car. Quinn wave goodbye to Sam and gave Sam a salute.

Quinn take the driver's seat and Puck sit beside her as Santana settled on the back seat.

She drives on their way to Brittany's house and Quinn decided to stay in for the night.

"Quinn! You don't have to do that every damn time! Why you always talk to him!" Santana said as she look at wuinn from the rear mirror as she wave her hand comically "That jerk!" Santana said as she slam down herself.

"Well may I say that you don't have to drive under the influence every damn time too Santana! That goes with you too Noah!" Quinn said as she keeps an eye on the street.

"Sorry Q" Puck said.

"Quinn but that's guppy mouth! You just keep his hopes up for MY Britt-britt Q!" Santana said as she continues to rant.

"Noah? Can you hold this for sec?" Quinn said looking at Puck and she gave way to Puck to hold the stirring wheel.

"Sure" Puck holds the stirring wheel and Quinn pushed her upper body and tried to reach Santana and hold her face

"Quinn! St—Stop! get the fuck off of me!"

"Listen! If you do this again! I'm gonna set a date for Sam and Brittany okay? You. Will. Stop. Drinking!"

"Fuck Quinn get off!" Santana said as she swats Quinn on top of her. Quinn get off and grab the wheel from Puck. She went on a drive through on a coffee shop and gave Santana and Puck one.

"Thanks Q" Puck said as he takes his sip. "My head will fucking hurt tomorrow"

"Well thanks… but I still hate you, that's Sam Quinn! ugh!"

"Are we going on this again?! I did it already and how do you think I can get your asses out of the jail huh?" and the three of them take a silent drive to Brittany and Santana's apartment.

On the apartment, Santana made her way to their bed room where Brittany already asleep because it's like 3 in the morning now and Quinn's on the couch and Puck on the floor on the side of the couch. Brittany wakeup early and do her thing, she prepare something for breakfast and Quinn woke up first and took her shower. She use her spare towel on the house while Santana and Puck are still asleep.

"Britt, you gotta talk to Satan 'bout y'know her 'addiction'" Quinn said to her said sister as she grabbed a toast on the plate and stuff some baconettes on it. "—and if coach knows about this I don't even know what will happen to her anymore"

"Yea?" Santana popped out on the back as she take a sip of water "Gad! My head fucking hurts!" as she slipped the water down her throat "Playing the good girl card again Q?" Santana said as she kissed Brittany but Brittany pushed her away and Santana knows she's a bit screwed right now well actually totally fucked up.

"What I'm saying is you need to control your drinking habits! This isn't good for you…" Quinn said didn't want to get the argument bigger.

"Yea sure… y'know what Quinnie just stay out of my business, because you start hanging out with that dwarf you forget you got a friend here somewhere…oops that's me! GUILTY!"

"What's wrong with you!? What the hell san? Why is Rachel part of this—wait the hell up are you jealous of her aren't you?"

"Fuck no! you wish! I hate you because you just blew my ego out infront of that fish lips that's all!" Santana said as she waved to Quinn comically.

Brittany serve the hot coffee on the table with a loud slam some of the coffee almost spilled out of the cup "Can't you two ever have a normal conversation, just once?" Brittany said as she sit on the table. "You two are quiet immature these days" Santana knows this side of Brittany. She fears this kind of Brittany.

"Talk to her" Quinn said as she point her lips to Santana "Your girlfriend is impossible!"

"You know what? You two are just going to have to work this out" Brittany said "Actually, scratch that. I don't care if you work it out or not—" Brittany said but she knows these two will make this out immediately just like that "—Quinn you should start checking Santana if she's with you or with me, if I'm on work keep and I on her…" Quinn nods as Brittany told these thing as much as Santana hate this not so sweet bossy Brittany, Quinn loved this kind of her sister, she's so grown up "—and as for you Santana Lopez! You won't drink more than a can or bottle now get me? If not then starting from now make yourself ready to see Sam here everyday! On our apartment! Pft!"

"Ooops" Quinn said as she saw what the next scene is.

Santana stood up grab her jacket and exits the apartment with a loud bang on the door

"Santana! Can't you slam that door a little harder next time? Maybe you could break some of the plates in the Welsh dresser, if you really tried!" Quinn said as Santana exits the door mockingly.

"Shut up!" Santana shouts from outside.

"Quinnie… you're not helping" Brittany said as she takes her sit and start her breakfast.

"Sorry B… I guess I need to—"

"Yes go" Brittany said and Quinn grab her jacket on the same manner and run before her bestfriend as Puck get off the floor from sleep and ask Brittany.

"Where's blossom and buttercup?" Puck said as he rubs his eyes from sleep.

On the lobby of the building…

"San! Wait up! Hey!" Quinn said as she run on Santana's way.

"What now?!" Santana said as she turns around.

"I just wanted to say sorry… its not cool I know. Its just a show-off, I don't really mean what I said to Sam, and he knows that. I mean I know this Bram thing is not on your dictionary so I guessed I use the bram card on you when I want a revenge or something—"

"You—"

"Shut up, not finished yet. I know also that you and Brittany will be together forever right? I'm so sorry, that's not cool"

"First of all you're the meanest the bitchest of all—I don't know if that's a word—second of all… ugh forget that, but Brittany, is she really?"

"Yes san. You came home drunk and caught by the police driving under the influence what do you think she'll feel about that? Well go home apologize and let's buy her some twixies she love that."

"Okay"

-OoooO-

3 months later

Days have passed and more dates between Rachel and Quinn. But today its Quinn's big game, the championship game. Between the Columbia University and New York University.

The series was tied 2-2, best of 5 game. NYU team takes a boring tour on the campus but not with Quinn. Columbia University has a very beautiful library maybe she can spend time here after she beat those girl and she just laugh at it in herself.

The team finish the tour and start jogging. The game starts at 10 but its just 7 in the morning, she made their way to the venue and start warming up. NYU fans were there, same with Santana and Quinn's common friends are here to support them. 9:30 the place was packed with people and Columbia University fans wearing white shirt to support their team in their home court actually.

Quinn looked to the audience, packed with the opponents fans but fuck that, she have Rachel on her side and that's all she needs. She looked at the girl of her life and smile and Rachel wave at her and giving her a sign to come over. Quinn looked at her coach and jog her way to the side.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn said as she tucked Rachel's hair on the brunette's ear.

"Nothing…" Rachel tip toed and reach Quinn's cheek "Just a good luck kiss" Rachel said and Quinn blushed that pretty reflects her uniform right now. Curious eyes were watching the two, some of them are Quinn's die hard fans.

"Oh c'mon… don't make me do you here Rachel, you don't do that to me right here, right now" Quinn said as she hugged Rachel.

"I said I won't let you… ravage me? 'til were together Quinn—and I'm still on my consciousness to say that I remember everything I said and breaking nothing on that"

"I know…" Quinn's smile dropped.

"BUT!" Rachel said raising her point finger.

"But what?" Quinn asked her confused.

"But if you guys win this game… you'll have my yes?"

"Oh gad are you serious?!"

"I guess I am… so good luck? May the odds be ever in your favor"

"Don't you dare quote hunger games on me! Okay so if I win this shit—"

"Quinn language!"

"—I mean this game, then we're official? Like really official? You. Me. Together? Endgame?"

"Yes, yes and yes" Rachel said and Quinn picked Rachel up and turn her around but was cut by sue's thundering voice.

"Enough the sap! C'mere Fabray and win this one!"

"Yes coach just a sec!" Quinn shouts in reply as she looked at Rachel again "Rach my camera on my bag you know that right? Take pictures of MY game okay?"

"Sure! Just don't break your bones okay?"

"Tell that to them not on me—" Quinn said smiling and Rachel just giggled on Quinn's confidence. Quinn walked on her way.

"Quinn? may I talk to you for a sec?" Viola said.

"Sure? Captain"

"You know how important this game for me right?" Quinn nodded "Well it comes to your mind that this is my very last game and its over… after this I'll become a vet, so before I leave I wanted you to focused ON the game. Don't do _that_ gin you know what I mean" Quinn nod again.

"Trust me captain, I won't let you down anymore"

"I guess were on the same page now… captain"

"Captain?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you should start to adapt on thing fast" viola said and it came like a lightning fast the game starts.

-Skips the first through third quarter-

Fourth quarter, NYU leads with a 85-62 game. On the NYU bench the whole team is gather around for Coach Sue's pep talk.

"Girls you all did a great job! But if anyone made a mistake and caused our lost you'll see yourself floating on the Hudson river… lifeless" this is supposed to be a compliment well c'mon its sue what do you expect? "Well now take a rest all of you!"

"Wow fabgay you're on fire!" Santana said as she sit beside her friend that gain a nod from her teammates agreeing on Santana's words.

"Well actually Rachel told me that if I win this game—wait for it—we'll be officially together!"

"What? So you're telling me with all that disgusting stuff you do together, she still haven't answered you?"

"No?" Quinn said looking so innocent.

"Fuck! How much more you'll act two together if you two were _official_." Santana said as she made a disgust look "Eww"

"C'mon! you're with me on this!"

"Of course I am but are you sure about that? I mean you can't be any more romantic than that?"

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"You need to full off some shit in here Q! Show-off some of your romantic side, I have an idea." Santana said and she leans over Quinn and whisper something to her.

The games ends in a blast and the announcer make his way to the middle of the stage giving the award to NYU women basketball team. Quinn run on the way and grab the mic to the guy and explains and the guy nod.

"So… First of all Columbia University, its been a pleasure to be here with you in behalf of NYU." And the whole court started to applaud at Quinn "Second thing is just—" Quinn looked to Santana and the Latina gave her a nod "—this girl on the audience right now told me that if i—" Quinn takes hold the trophy and lift it up "—got her this trophy she'll be officially my girl"

"Oh no Quinn!" Rachel said as Kurt nudge her shoulders and Rachel just rolled her eyes. Brittany keep snapping her camera on her brave sister and a red face Rachel.

"So Rachel Berry—" pointing at Rachel's direction "—she's the girl on red polka dot dress up there—Yeah that one" Quinn winked at her and Rachel buried her face in her palm.

"Oh gad Quinn…"

"She's so sweet Rachel! Face it!"

"So Rachel Berry… will you officially be my girlfriend?"

The whole stadium dropped silence. Rachel looked up and her voice echoed inside the gym.

"Yes Quinn… My—my pleasure!" Rachel said and Quinn run to the bench where Rachel is rooted on her feet. She kissed Rachel and lift the trophy up.

Outside the stadium is Finn standing, watching every bits of scene turns out before him.

Quinn and her friends eat their lunch on Fred's on the upper Westside. They grab some to die for hamburgers and Mac and cheese. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Kristen and Puck we're piled on a one big table.

"Wow Q, what you did there was a real show huh?" Puck said as he murdered his MNC.

"Yeah… I like showing off sometimes" Quinn said.

"You always love to show-off" Brittany said as she smile to her sister.

"Whatever, y'all loved that anyway, that goes to you too Rachel" Quinn said as she smile flirty to Rachel and Rachel catch Quinn's lips.

"You two! Get a room!" Santana said.

"You think it's hot Santana, so just shut up" Kristen said and Quinn snorted at the same time. Quinn stood up and walk to the waiter and gave her camera.

"Guys pile up, I need this to my wall. The day Rachel Berry becomes officially mine!" and they all take a pose.

Quinn's hand was wrapped around Rachel as Rachel kissed in her cheek, Quinn's other hand is on Kristen's shoulders with a thumbs up sign and Kristen hug Quinn by the waist. Kurt and Blaine holding each other, Brittany smiling cutely and Santana attempt to kiss Brittany but for the love of gad Puck just fucking popped out of the blue between Brittany and Santana so Santana kissed Puck cheeks and that was caught by the camera. The little moments like this are the one worth keeping for.

"What the fuck Puckerman!" Santana yelled and they all kicked out _politely_ on the restaurant because they start to get some attentions. They all made their way home in separate directions.

"Kurt?" Blaine called Kurt but Kurt is just staring blankly.

"What?" Kurt said when he came back in consciousness.

"I said say goodbye to Quinn and Rachel, we're going ahead" Blaine said.

"Oh? Sorry sweetie" Kurt looked Rachel and Quinn and gave them a quick peck on the cheek "You take care girls okay"

And Rachel and Quinn gave their goodbyes and wave.

Kurt looked on the lamp post again and Blaine looked at him "I thought I just saw Finn standing over there" Kurt pointed on the lamp post and Blaine looked and nobody's in there.

"Why would be Finn be here? He's working right now right? He's on the shop… shall we?"

"Oh yes sure" Kurt said and shrugged it off. Finn is working part time as a mechanic on a shop on the city in this hour so maybe that's not her brother. So they walked their way to the station and go back home. But Kurt is uncomfortable, he didn't know why.

**AN2: uh oh! Too short? Next chap will be longer I swear. What do you think? Leave comments/thoughts/violent reactions/questions and I will personally answer everything! See you real SOON guys *wink wink***

**Follow Review and Favorite**

**-skysplits**


	7. NOT Chapter 7 (But please read)

In search of a Beta reader so I had to take down chapter 7 because it's so terrible! LOL Be back when I get some! Wait for me I'm back writing this story! Peace y'all!


End file.
